


Chasing Flames

by Slydragon666



Series: Flames Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Shido is sick of Akechi's shit and turns to the Yakuza to get shit done. Now Akechi, Akira, and the phantom thieves are all on the run from the Yakuza, Shido's men, and the police.A violence and chase fanfic with yakuza at every turn. Something to get the heart pumping.





	1. Flames

Chapter 1: Flames

A shatter of glass echoed within the café downstairs up into the dark attic. Akira bolted up right throwing Morgana from his sleeping spot. Morgana hissed at the rude awakening as Akira reached for his glasses to see the room more clearly. A whiff of smoke was coming from the stairway. The black and white tuxedo cat morgana with his bright blue eyes mirrored his worried expression jumping off the bed. He got up to follow him towards the stairs feeling the heat radiating from the café down stairs. He looked down to see a light his heart dropped as he recognized the flames licking along the floor rising higher over the tables and chairs.

The brightness of the orange and yellow swirling around the room dancing together producing raging angry heat and dark black suffocating smoke. Everything reeked of burning coffee grounds, charred wood, thick exhaust, and something more in the air. Through the flames he could see broken glasses everywhere and unknown object near the window and tables at the front of the cafe. They wouldn’t be able to go out the door with the out of control flames in the pathway. His lungs started to sting and get hot from them making him back up looking at Morgana in fear. “The Café is on fire! We can’t get out this way!”

“What should we do?” Morgana coughed next to him looking at the same flames that would most likely overwhelm them soon. Morgana ran over to the bed jumping back up on to it where the air was a little clear for now. He stood on the bed the smoke filtered up filling the room slowly tried of plan to get to out to safety. They heard a cracking and crashing sound from downstairs and the flames started to leap up the stairs and walls scorching the surface turning it black and the flames whipping out angrily at them. Akira threw up his arms over his face to protect his face and body from the heat and flames. He moved back to the bed next to Morgana who was turning and leaping onto the window seal.

“Open the window maybe we can escape out here!” Morgana yelled in a panicked voice pointing a paw at the window.

Akira ran over to the window and gripped it tight and pulled but it got stuck leaving only a gap about a couple of inches wide. “Damn it.” He dropped his arms turning to Morgana.

“Quick, Morgana, try going through. There should be enough room for you get through.” Akira coughed the room became more and more unbearable every second sweat coated his face and body making his skin sticky. “I will try to open the window the rest of the way.”

Morgana slowly lowered his body and squeezed through the gap some of the black fur getting caught on the window. Morgana winced getting through the rest of the window gap with a pop and he turned towards Akira refusing to move. Those cat eyes staring into his soul searching for the answer.

“Go, Morgana, get help. I will get out don’t worry.” Akira throat felt tighten as he said the last words, his gray eyes watered, putting a hand on the cold glass of the window. Morgana starred at him with tiny tears on the edges putting a paw up to Akira’s hand against the glass as a promise to see each other again before turning around jumping down and running down the street.

Akira let a coughing fit loose bend over from the force of air out of his lungs, putting all his weight on his hand that was on the window. His lungs were starting to burn from coughing and smoke getting caught in his lungs smothering him. He put both arms down on the window waging them into the gap pushing hard at the window his arms shake from excessive force, it still didn’t open.

He tried pushing again; glancing behind him seeing the flame crawling around the room burning everything it touched. The window still didn’t open. They had reached his old futon setting it a blaze and across the room his self of gifts from his friends started to melt from the heat. The poster singed along the edge inching along the frame turning it black into soot that fell to the floor.

He pushed harder against the window; his back began to burn from the heat licking and whipping about behind him. His muscles were getting exhausted from the strain and lack of proper oxygen sizing with every effort he made. He wheezed out a cough, stopping to see the flames had reached the edge of his bed and work bench. Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes the fear gripping his heart tightens that he might not make it out like he promised Morgana.

He pushed on the window one final time with all his might. It stuttered open the rest of the way making his heart race in excitement and relief. He stuck his head outside breathing the fresh air into his lung. The air was cold from winter season chilling his burning lungs. A burning sensation on his leg made him look back to see the flame had reached him licking angrily at his leg setting his pant leg on fire. He stumped out the flames quickly, slipping his arm and leg out the window to get away from the approaching flames.

He heard the crumbling and crashing of glass and wood falling from weaken state caused by the fire. The café began to rumble beginning to weaken and cave in on itself. He swung his other leg that was burnt and stinging from flame biting at his flesh. The smell made him nauseous but kept it down as he sat on the window seal. His legs dangled over the edge, looking down he was only up one floor so fall shouldn’t be so bad …He hoped. Closing his eyes he tried to remember how in class they learned to bend his knees when jumping out a window and to try to land on relatively safe soft area. He looked around not many choices for his fall just the street’s asphalt making him grimace just thinking about it. He could feel flames licking and biting his back again there was not more time to think about it.

He clinched his jaw feeling the adrenaline pumping into his veins spurring his fight or flight response. Just looking down gave him vertigo making his vision go in and out, and his stomach feel like lead from the height. He took a deep breathe steeling his nerves he needed to jump if he want to escape burning to death his arm feeling flames running along the window now. He pushed off the window seal his body going into a free fall. He made sure to bend his legs the wind whipping pass him. Falling was the strangest feeling reminding him of his jumps and leaps through the metaverse only this was out of his control and there was no thrill just fear and hope of living through this.

Unfortunately, this was the real world and the impact came up fast to remind him of that fact. His legs hit hard feeling the pain shattering through his legs vibrating through his body like waves to his knees making them shake and fell forward on to his arms to lessen the impact scrapping the skin and flesh off his hands and arms smearing blood along the way. His head hit off the ground hard but not as hard as it could have been. He lay on the ground his lungs tightening and straining to breath as his head throbbed and stung from the impact. He could feel the trickling of his warm blood draining from his body as he tried to rolled over on to his back. His legs tingled with numbness and everything hurt all over. He was having difficult controlling his body's movements.

He starred up to see the café groan and crumbling in on itself sending sparks of flames shooting out and smoke fuming out into the streets and sky. His gray eyes drifted from the sight of the café to the dark clear winter sky. He hardly noticed how cold it was past the pain and burning all over his body. The edges of his vision faded until pure blackness surrounded his view. He could hear sirens in the distance. He was so tired maybe if he rested few minutes would help. He could hear shouting nearby but far away at the same time before falling this time into nothingness that held promise of an escape from the pain and bliss in return like heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this in between writing my insanity to humanity fanfic. This one is more action and chase based fic with lots of Akechi and Akira point of views. I am not going to summaries for this one because I feel like it gives away too much if I do. I am just editting the chapters and posting them as I finish them for now.


	2. The Hit Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will switch between Akechi and Akira's views of events.

 

The Diet building casting shadow over the city as the evening set in with oranges and yellow dancing across the horizon it's silhouette. Akechi entered the building getting in the elevator swiftly going up a couple of floors until he reached his destination, stepping out of the elevator walking down the hall to Shido’s office to give his latest report on the Phantom Thieves. Akechi flashed the secretary one of his famous pleasantly sweet smiles as he passed making her blush and swoon a bit from behind her desk. He knocked on the door waiting for Shido’s approval to come in adjusting his striped tie and flatting the wrinkles in his tan pea jacket, which was very cozy in this in this winter season weather.

Once Shido gave his approval to come in, he walked through the door to see Shido in his cushion swivel chair behind the desk talking on his phone very curtly holding up a hand for him to not to speak while he was busy. Akechi’s stopped in front of the desk putting on fake pleasant smile while he waited for Shido to finish up. Akechi knew Shido kept him waiting to piss him off hoping he will react so he can punish him usual entailing a beating to vent Shido's own anger on Akechi. Shido finished hanging up the phone, he didn’t turn around as he spoke, “Well, Akechi, nice of you to show up.”

“Sir? I just came to report in as usual.” Akechi said formally as business as usual, but he felt like something was off already from the way he was talking to him. 

“Oh is that what you’re doing, _Akechi_.” Shido said mocking him from behind the desk.

“Uh, yes, sir…” Akechi narrowed his eyes not liking that Shido was mocking him at all. Something wasn't right he was asshole but he usually kept the business quick and formal when reporting. 

“Well go on then, what do you have to report, _Akechi_?” Shido drawn out words Akechi could feel under lining of anger in his voice. This made him straighten up he hadn't done anything yet to warrant the anger that he knew of.

“Mm… The phantom thieves have finished established the route to Okumura’s treasure and plan to send the calling card this Monday and the change of heart should take effect in few days after that…” Akechi continued hesitatingly frowning not sure what has Shido so wound tight. Shido laughed turning to face Akechi after he finished with his general report.

“Is that so... Well I have something to tell you as well Akechi." Shido got up and walked around the desk to the front the desk and Akechi.

“Mmm...Sir?” Akechi tried to stand his ground not wanting to show him weakness fighting the feeling to back away from him. Akechi watched him closely not sure of Shido's actions, but could feel the animosity coming of him.

“Akechi, how long have you been working this case?” Shido asked with a scowl on his face.

“About seven months.” Akechi answered not sure he liked where this was headed.

“How much progress have you made?” Shido snarled at him crossing his arms in front of him.

“We know the identities of thieves and with the blackmail I was able to enter into their ranks early on without resistance.” Akechi stated quickly not liking the way Shido was questioning him; making his own blood boil under the surface, but fear of Shido cooled it before it could leak into his facade. 

“Yet they have increased their numbers and along with their reputation making the public view them with approval even with your and my interviews discouraging it. The public talks more about them than me this is hurting my campaign, which hurts my chances of becoming Prime Minster. This plan is too drawn out for my liking. Your plan also only ends with you getting rid of only the leader and close to election too. It makes me feel like you’re not taking this seriously or stalling for time. The election is only a month away yet there vigilantes are still on the loose making you and the police look bad, which makes me look bad Akechi, and I don’t like looking bad. I can’t afford it and neither can you.” Shido snarled leaning in close making towering intimidatingly over Akechi making him sweat, _not sure if this was going to end well_.

“Akechi are you protecting your 'friends'? Or are you holding out for something?...I think I already what it is though.” Shido moved quickly grabbing a fist of Akechi’s shirt pulling him off his feet and close to Shido face startling Akechi into dropping his metal suitcase on the floor and his eyes wide in surprise. “But I think you’re in luck, you little shit!” Shido hissed spitting in Akechi’s face making Akechi flinch trying to keep his own anger on a leash at Shido down not want to risk getting killed here. “You don’t have to do anymore spying because I hired some people who are more reliable than you.”

“Who?” Akechi asked fear gripping his heart at the loss of control and what Shido most likely was planning to do could only be extreme.

“Yakuza. They take out your 'friends' with out delay.” Shido answered with cruel twisted grin on his face.

“What!? You can’t-”Akechi tried to say as his heart dropped at the unexpected turn of events. He knew the Yakuza under Shido's command were great in number and were ones to mess around Junya Kaneshiro was nothing compared to the Cleaner and the rest of the Yakuza. They would hesitate to kill kids no matter what methods they took. He had few dealings with them but he tried to stay out of their way.

“Don’t talk back to me, you piece of shit!” Shido growled at him throwing Akechi across the room knocking the wind out of his lungs and hitting his head making the world start spinning around him. He slowly sitting up glaring at Shido unrestrained as his anger roared within him, Loki growling deep within at his treatment.

“But, Sir, What about me?!” Akechi exclaimed trying to get the situation back under his control. He had to try before it was too late.

Shido walked over to him crouching down to his with his cruel grin curling along the edges and evil glint in his eyes behind his yellow tinted glasses. _Crack_. Shido slapped him in the face so hard it knocked him back into the floor hitting his already throbbing head making his vision sway and pain spike. A red mark on his face from the slap whipping his head to the side and tears prickled at the corners of his blazing red eyes. He felt his fury swirling within him rising before despair took hold of his insides. _Would today be his death?_

“Now, Akechi, you’re going to stop avoiding killing your targets and kill Okumaru's Shadow by the end of the week or you will be next on their hit list. You got that?” Shido commanded in a threatening tone.

Akechi nodded not trusting himself to speak, clenching his teeth tasting metallic copper of blood on his tongue. Shido stood back up and making a quick gesture, two guards appeared behind Akechi grabbing him by his arms dragging him out of the office. Shido stopped at his desk turning slightly towards him again.

“Oh, Akechi, if you betray me your life is forfeited.” He could hear the hollow evil laughter as the door closed. He struggled against the guards before being roughly thrown out of the building on to the hard pavement and his metal case thrown at him. He put his arms up in time to protect himself from the impact of the metal case hitting him and landing in his lap grunting out in pain.

“Assholes.” Akechi growled under his breathe. So Shido was tossing him aside now when he had been so close. “Damn it.”

Now with the Yakuza involved he had to act quickly, he pulled out his phone sending out an emergency text to the phantom thieves. He had doubled crossed Shido when he joined the thieves, he hadn’t told them everything, he had told them about him working for Shido, their plan to take them out, and his goal to _stop_ him, but nothing about Loki or about being the black mask or about planning to kill Shido still at the end. The debate over it had been tiresome to say the least they were going to follow the plan as usual to throw Shido off the trail while faking Akira's death thanks to Futaba's idea to use the metaverse. But now it didn’t matter with Shido tossing him aside and the Yakuza going straight after them. He had time before the Yakuza would come after him but his 'friends' didn’t.

He groaned getting up from the ground, dusting himself off, and picking up his case. He knew that their first target would be Akira it was most logical decision to go after the leader first. Akira was smart, but no match for the Yakuza by himself. He ran down to the train station taking the train to the café hopefully he had time to warn them and get them to go into hiding. _If not this could only end in tragedy_ he thought clenching his hand around the handle of the metal case tightly. After everyone was safe and the Yakuza wasn’t in the way, he would take out Shido once and for all. He got off the train to see the flames and smoke filling area making him curse and ran faster towards the Cafe hoping for a miracle.

 

 


	3. Poison

 

Haze and fog was all he felt as he floated in and out of consciousness hearing sirens and scream, then yelling and running, then rhythmic beeping in the distance. His body was so numb that he felt like he wasn’t really in his body. A dream of phantoms surrounding him shadowed so he couldn’t see the faces just bright white eyes moving about him touching, poking, and prodding him causing pain to spike through him each time unable to get away from them. _This is torture_ he thinks as the agony consumes him. The shadows talk but he could understand them as sounded like gibberish to his ears. The torture seems to go on for hours or days his not sure as the agony ate at him every second the shadows touch him. Reminds him of the metaverse only causing to increase his fear of the shadows and the pain they induce in him.

Another dream over took that one, someone crying over him but he couldn’t see them just an empty white room.The person would whisper his name. _Akira please... Akira stay with us... Akire be okay...._ The sounds of crying echo off the white walls bounce endless in his head making him wish he could stop the cry that he help them some how. But he can't do any of that because he unable to move and trapped in an empty white room. His sure if he could leave this room then he could stop that person's crying and comfort them. All he can do is cry along with the person.

After that dream seemed to morph into a horrifying nightmare, where he is being consumed by flames. They are all over burning away each part of him biting into his flesh melting it away. He tries to stump or slap the flames out, but he still can't move in this dream either. The fetid smell of burning flesh reaches his nose making him gag and nausea. Dismal dark smoke surrounds him obscuring his vision. This gray eyes watering from both from the stinging smoke and heat of the flames. Fear grabs at his mind making him scream for release. Pain burns at him raw making him scream for help. The combination makes him wish for it to end. For it reminds him when he got Arsene and rebelled for the first time but so much worse that he can't stand it.

His sleepy gray eyes opened everything was blurry and dark in the room filling him with confusion at what was going on and fear still following him from the nightmare. There was a slight gap in the door with light coming from it that was most likely led to the hallway. He shifted sending a spark of pain through his whole body making him groan and squeeze his eyes tight. He tried to move his arm but it was stiff and hard to lift giving up after few tries feeling pain tingling along his skin like thousand tiny needles stabbing him and his muscles feeling like rubber falling as his arm fell back onto the bed.

He could feel and see he was missing his glasses, he was weakly nearsighted so he should be okay without them. He never has to worry about it in the metaverse because he can see perfectly there not sure why thought. He looked over to see his vital machine and IV running down to his right arm. He could feel an oxygen mark on his face and cuffs around his legs squeezing them gently every few seconds.

 _where am i... is this a hospital...what happened.._ Akira thought his memory so fog unable to recall the details of what happened only remembering flames and pain making him cringe.

The door opened wider letting more light inside as someone in a white coat walked into the room. The person came closer he could make out it was a man but not much more without his glasses. He tried to turn towards the man and tried to talk but his throat was too tight and dry causing no sound to come out. The man pulled out a syringe he tapped it a few times before uncapping it and sticking it into his arm with a small pinch. He felt the warm liquid enter his veins starting to burn and could taste the horrible liquid on his tongue.

“Stop right there! Drop the syringe!” The man jumped ripping out the syringe in the process making Akira yelp. A brown hair man in a tan pea coat a gun pointed at the man in the lab coat. The lab coat man turned slowly pulling out his own gun putting them into a stand off.

“Oh its just the bastard detective. If you’re defending this brat that must mean you're betraying your boss. You must be a special kind of stupid to do that.” The man in the lab coat said taunted the other guy with haughty laugh. _Detective?_ Akira thought cursing that he could see them clearly without his glasses.

“It’s none of your business, shithead.” The man in the pea coat shouted at the lab coat man leveling the gun at him angrily.

“Oh, Yeah!” The lab coat man shouted back at the other man in a challenging tone. The men circled each other pointing the gun at each other until the man in the lab coat was on the right side of the wall and the detective was on the left neither of them yielding to the other.

He watched them fear and confusion tripled watching them as to what was going on and what happened. The thought of the mysterious substance in syringe only increased his fear and confusion. Until he suddenly felt the new kind of flames burning through his veins like acid and his skin itched like million spiders were crawling all over him. A scream ripped from his dry, hoarse throat blood coating it now from the forced reopening of the previous wounds and his muscles began to twitch and spasm making his limbs fail about the bed only elevate his pain to remind of his dreams of agony making him renewed tears to stream down his face.

He could barely hear over his screams the guys shoot at each other and there was a thud. Someone ran over to him, but he couldn't see pass the tears and his eyes began roll back into his head from the pain. He heard cursing and his name being called, the vital machine beeped furiously at his condition making him want it to stop. The room got crowded fast as people piled in buzzing all around him. He felt another pinch in his arm making him even more scared and confused trying to pull away from them. Then everything went dark again forgetting, everything within its inkiness, and everything becoming quiet within blackness like freedom the opposite of the oppressive white room from before.

 


	4. Gun Play

 

Sojiro, Futaba, Morgana, and Akechi sat in the lobby of the hospital. They had not spoken since he arrived at the flaming café, Sojiro and Futaba had been arguing with the cops that were questioning them as Akira was taken in to the ambulance to the hospital. Once they finished they all cramped into Sojiro’s car. The ride to hospital was quiet no one wanted to break it. When they got to the hospital Akira was still in the operating room leaving them to wait in the lobby. Now they had moved him to a room in the ICU just in case he had any trouble during recovery with heavy pain medication injected into him, they were able to have a briefly visit with Akira for a little bit before being forced out due to the night time hours. Now they were here starring at the ground lost in their own thoughts.

“So, Sojiro, Futaba, Morgana, can either of you now tell me what happened before I got there? I can only guess at this point.” Akechi asked carefully wanting to fill in the gaps of the events of the evening now that they had calmed down and Akira was now in the clear for now.

“Well, kid, the cat woke me and Futaba. I could see the café on fire from the house. When we got there Akira was laying in the street, and the ambulance and police on their way already. My café and his room were completely destroyed in the fire. The cops said it looked like someone broke the window setting the place on fire.” Sojiro told him what he knew so far.

“Yeah. Me and Akira heard the window break from upstairs. We had gotten up to check it out and saw all the flames downstairs. The only way out was the window, but… but it got stuck. So I ran to Futaba to get help for him... I wanted to stay with him.” Morgana said downhearted with tears in his bright blue eyes ready to over flow.

“It must have been the Yakuza. Shido told me today I was off the job that he hired yakuza to take you guys out. He told me to kill Okumaru by the end of the week or I would be next, but I won’t be doing that. After that I texted everyone before heading to the cafe to get Akira, I figured they would target him first. But I see they moved faster than I thought, we cut close this time. I haven’t heard from anyone yet.” Akechi explaining his time with Shido as simply without details.

“I hope their okay.” Futaba voiced out loud their thoughts.

“Yeah me too. We have to figure out what to do with Akira out of commission.” Akechi said thoughtfully as a few ideas came to mind. “Sojiro you were part of the government right? You think you could get a safe house outside of the city.”

“What? Oh yeah I might have a few friends that own me a favor or two.” Sojiro a little startled at being called out on his past, but knew it would be necessary.

“So we should get everyone together. Haru and Makoto should be okay for a bit. Haru has body guards and Makoto has Sae and the police. For now I think the police won't be involved, but knowing Shido he will bring in the police into this he does get results quickly. The other don't have any protection like them so I am not sure how long until they get targeted. So you guys should get them.” Akechi explaining his plan that had formed in his head so far since they had so much time to think getting here and waiting to hear on Akira's status.

“Alright sounds like a decent plan. Let me go make calls to my friends.” Sojiro walked away to call in his favors, leaving Futaba, Morgana, and Akechi to iron out any other details.

“We have to get rid of the sim cards and GPS cards in the cell phones and devices. So they don’t track us.” Akechi pointed out turning to Futaba, who nodded in agreement.

“No problem. What about you and Akira?” Futaba asked knowing that they couldn’t have Akira go with them right now.

“Akira can’t be moved from the hospital yet. His is in no condition to travel yet. I can at least stay and protect him until you guys take care of everyone else.” Akechi explained confidently and reassuring her.

“Okay but let me see your phone. We will need a safe communication line. I will put a bug on so I can hack it easily to make adjustments.” Futaba said taking Akechi‘s cell phone working out it quickly pulling out her own laptop. Akechi trusted Futaba's ability with technology

“I’ll stay with you.” Morgana stated starring at Akechi with determination.

“No, Morgana. Go with them.” Akechi shook his head with a frown not happy to have to deny him.

“What?! No I am not leaving him again.” Morgana yelled at him with tear threatening to fall again.

“I am sorry Morgana. You can’t do much here plus it will be dangerous especially if we have to make run or fight. I can’t protect both of you.” Akechi said trying to reason with Morgana, knowing how stubborn he could be, but he could never forgiven himself if something happened to Morgana while on his watch.

“I can protect myself. I can help.” Morgana cried angrily as little tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Morgana, this isn’t the metaverse. Here you’re just a cat.” Akechi pointed out, knowing it was sore spot, but it didn't make any less true.

“I am not a cat.” Morgana yelled at him but Akechi had braced him self standing his ground against Morgana.

“I know you’re not, but your form is one, which can’t be helped right now. Right now we have to focus on surviving. The Yakuza are a dangerous enemy with unknown connections and numbers of members.” Akechi said pushing the important issue of their safety and surviving all this.

“…”Morgana turned away his tears away with paw swap. “Fine... Just keep us updated about him.”

“I will, Mona.” Akechi promised as Sojiro walked back over to them.

“Okay guys we’re all good to go. I have a friend that will lend me an unmarked van. Futaba, I will need your help to locate your friends. The safe house is up north about 6 hours from here. It probably will take us two days to comeback for you. You think you can hold out until then, kid?” Sojiro asked looking at Akechi seriously standing in front of him.

“Yeah it will give Akira plenty of rest too.” Akechi said looked over in time to see a guy shifting back and forth, looking around for something before disappearing into a staff only area. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the guy get a bad feeling in his gut.

“Akechi?” Sojiro asked before following his line of sight, seeing no one there.

“Yes.” Akechi replied looking at Sojiro.

“We’re going now.” Sojiro stated waving for Futaba and Morgana to follow him back to the car.

“Yeah, see ya, Akechi. I will send you updates too.” Futaba said with a solemn smile handing him back his cell phone and grabbing Morgana following after Sojiro. Akechi watched them leave praying they stay safe to whatever gods that were watching them. He turned to go check on Akira ignoring the nurse’s commands to stay out.

When he turned the corner he spotted the same guy from before except now he had a lab coat now and a badge that definitely didn’t match. He cursed under his breath hiding back around the corner pulling out his gun from his case. The same gun Shido had given him for all his jobs, he hated it, but thankful for it now with the opportunity to use it against Shido cause. He tightened the silencer to the gun moving away from the wall to follow after the guy stopped before going through the door. He quickly sent a call to the police; most likely they weren’t part of this yet. But it was a possible risk in the future. He opened the door stepping inside to see the guy had stuck a needle into Akira’s arm injecting something, anger flashed through him as he lifted his gun leveling it at the guy’s head.

“Stop right there! Drop the syringe!” The man jumped ripping out the syringe in the process making Akira yelp making Akechi grind his teeth. He watched as lab coat man turned slowly pulling out his own gun before he could tell him to freeze.

“Oh its just the bastard detective. If you’re defending this brat that must mean you're betraying your boss. You must be a special kind of stupid to do that.” The man said in a taunting voice.

“It’s none of your business, shithead.” Akechi hissed at him between his teeth.

“Oh, Yeah!” The men circled each other pointing the gun at each other until the man in the lab coat was on the right side of the wall and Akechi was on the left neither of them yielding to the other. Akechi glanced at Akira to see the fear and confusion on his face before it started to twist. The scream pierced the air between them Akechi taking his moment to shot the guy in the chest knocking him back into the wall splattering blood on it from the bullet wound. The Yakuza’s bullet wheezed past him just missing him and lodging into wall behind him.

He ran over to Akira to see him convulsing and seizing up on the bed. He bent over and picked up the half full syringe with a scowl not able to identify what was in it. The staff and police busted in soon the staff had restrained Akira and took the syringe to be analyzed stat. Another person gave Akira a sedative to calm him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. The police began to question him as the body was removed. The nurse tried to get him to leave again, but he refused and pulled his detective status this time saying Akira was person of interest in a Yakuza case. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either, giving them his fake smile.

 

 

The next few hours, he closed the curtains and watched over Akira from the stiff uncomfortable chair. The doctor found the substances to be and gave Akira counteractive drug for now. Futaba texted him that only him and her could use their phones for now with the program she made meant to keep them guessing and off the grid. They had picked up Ryuji and his mom and they were off to get Ann next. Akechi sighed watching Akira’s chest rise and fall evenly now.

The doctor had told him about his injuries both legs had been fractured lucky he had bent his legs otherwise they would have broken. He had third degree burns on his back and right leg and first degree burns on rest of his body with some spot that were boarding second degree from the blistering.

They had bandages on most of his body that they had changed at least once already. His arms had braced his fall impact with gashes on both arms from scrapping along the asphalt and fractures and twisted left wrist. He had bandages and braces on his arms and legs to help them heal correctly. His head was wrapped up with bandages he had a gash on his forehead but the impact was smaller than it could have been from the fall. The oxygen mask was working hard as Akira breathed evenly with its help. The doctor said he did have concussion that they were monitoring him closely all his scans came back normal and negative for abnormalities.

Akechi checking his text messages from Futaba having told him about the near attack and Akira heal status. He had to convince them not to come back thanks to him telling them the truth. Futaba told him that they had Ann now was going to get Yusuke from his dorm. They had also run into trouble a car started following them so Sojiro had to think quickly and lose their tail. Akira had not woken since last night and it being morning with no issues from the Yakuza.

 

 


	5. Bomb Threat

 

That is until Mid-morning when an announcement of a code white making Akechi sat up straight. He knew exactly what it meant a bomb threat. It must be the Yakuza trying to smoke them out.

They don’t do empty threats either and most likely was surrounding the building to catch them during the evacuation. They couldn't stay here if there was a bomb threat or go out the front door. They could corner them or snipe them from there. He needs to find a safe way out and somewhere safe. They can’t run around Tokyo in the opening the yakuza could chase, catch or worse.

Akechi put his gun in his holster, sliding the metal case under Akira's bed for now he wouldn't need it now as he had few ideas to avoid danger at this point. He walked over to the bed checking Akira’s state before unhooking the IV, monitor, circulation cuffs, and lastly the oxygen mask. He shook Akira gently on the shoulder to wake him enough to get him up and out of bed. Akira opened his gray eyes sliding them over to Akechi in confusion and drowsiness. “Akechi, What-”

“Sorry, Akira. I don’t have time to explain it’s not safe here. We have to go.” Akechi interpreted Akira, helping him sit up in bed making Akira groan at the movement, Akechi’s hand rested gingerly on his back and shoulders let him brace himself on Akechi’s arms for as much support as he needed. He was thankful the nurses had just given Akira more pain medication. Akechi helped Akira move it to the edge of the side of the bed his legs dangled off and leaned forward his arms braced at his sides. Akechi faced away from Akira kneeling down and bending over in front of him. “Okay hop to my back and wrap your arms around my neck.”

“Are you sure?” Akira asked wobbling a bit.

“Yes don’t worry I am a lot stronger than I look.” Akechi reassured him waving to him to move forward. Akira slowly wrapped his arms around Akechi’s neck tightly using his new leverage to pull his body forward on to Akechi’s back. Once in position, Akechi wrapped his arms and hands around Akira’s legs gripping them tightly, but careful of his right leg burn. He stood up adjusting Akira’s weigh to find the best way to support him without causing as little pain for Akira’s body and to help him move well at the same time.

Akechi was glad he worked out often between bouldering and cycling he had a lot of arm and leg strength and endurance to spare. He shifted his arm so he could open the door to hallway he was met with a stream of people marching down the hallway to front of the hospital most likely to evacuate. If they went that way the crowd could cover them from the sniper, but if any yakuza were in the crowd all they had to do was stab him and get away in the confusion. They needed cover like a vehicle, that's it, he had an idea.

Akechi felt Akira leaning forward his warmth of his chest against his back and even breathe against his ear. He swallowed trying to focus on something else, he must have fallen asleep due to the drugs, tighten his hold on him as he made his decision no matter what he choose it would be risky. They blended into the crowd, walking down the hallway Akechi felt warm with all the bodies around them. He saw the exit sign to the front and arrow the left to the emergency room. The crowd went through the doors to exit the broke off to the left.

Akechi walked swiftly through the empty emergency room passing the nurse's station to the ambulance loading dock. He peeked around the corner to see a couple of ambulances and a guy smoking with an EMT uniform. He sighed setting Akira down and went back for a wheel chair to carefully put him in that was nearby. He sneaked around the truck to the other side of the EMT guy, not seeing any one else. He slid up the side up behind the guy before striking wrapping his arm around his neck cutting off his air supply and held his arm in position as the guy clawed at his arm to trying to get free. He gurgled and wheezed struggling to breathe until he slowed his movements. Once he went slack in his arms he gently set him down against the wall to be out of the way safe and easily found later. He searched the guys pockets for the keys for ambulance, then double check which one they went to before heading back.

Akira was still in the wheel chair watching him as he wheeled him out onto the dock and up next to the ambulance passenger side opening the door. Akechi then gentle lifted Akira into his arms and slid him into the seat buckling him in before shutting the door when he finished. Akechi went around and jumped into the driver's seat starting the engine, locking the doors. He looked over noticing a groggy Akira watching him. "We have to get somewhere safe. This will give us cover while escaping."

Akira was quiet for along time Akechi frowned not sure he heard him or understood until Akira nodded sharply before closing his eyes drifting off again. _This guy...._ Shaking his head.

He drove faster down the narrow street past the front of the hospital spotting several questionable people among the crowd searching for them. He let out a breathe of relief pulling out on to the main street. _Bang Ting_ He kept moving but searched for source of the bullet that hit the ambulance.  _bang ting_

"Fuck!" He cursed as the sniper must have spotted them and was trying to shoot out their tires to stop them. He started whipping the wheel back and forth trying to use swerve tacks to stay out of its aim until they could get out of his shoot range. _bang pop._

 _"_ Damn it!" Akechi cursed as the back right tire scrapped along the ground sparking and grinding setting his teeth on edge. He stepped on the pedal hard trying to keep to city's clearer streets. _bang ting_ He whipped around to look at the roof tops. He was sure he was almost out of his range then he noticed a black care pull out behind them tailing them. A guy rolled the window taking out a gun aimed at them trying to take out the rest of their tires.

"Shit!" He speed up hoping onto lose them on the highway now that they were out of the sniper's range. He wived around the cars and trucks on the road trying to lose them, but ambulances weren't made for chases like this. _bang ting_ He hopped off the highway to cut into the back roads the bumps jostling them. Akira groaned and whined with every bump, but their was nothing he could do about it right now. Their lives were on the line now. They couldn't be caught by the Yakuza or they be dead by morning.  _bang pop_

Akechi tensed the ambulance hopped up throwing it off with two tires gone rims grinding and slowing them down now too much. The black car speed up bumping into the back of the ambulance launching it forward with a crunch of metal. Akechi gripped the wheel tightly to keep it steady as it wobbled. They wouldn't last much longer in this piece of shit falling apart already. The black car bumped them again. He looked around for an escape and safe, he spotted the diet building in the distance. 

"God damn it." Its the last thing he wants to do but the metaverse safe room's were ideal with no shadows or people could get in at least until Sojiro could get them out of the city safely. They could lay low for awhile and Akira could get more rest. He bit his lip as he looked over at Akira awake tense and hold back a hiss at the jolts of pain. 

Akechi looked behind them to see the black car was raving to ram them at top speed. He didn't have anytime to react as the impact of the hit caused the Ambulance to spin out of control, lights flashed all around them. Crunch of metal as it slammed into a building the black car stopped at the corner watching them. The ambulance groaned and hissed until the engine gave up the head lights on lighting up the area. Akechi groaned having hit his head off the wheel. He looked over to Akira panting heavily as the belt cut into him from the whip lash.

"I am sorry..." Akechi whispered to Akira, who shook his head in response, he looked back to see three guy got out of the car. He unhostlered his gun and climbed into the back as the Yakuza slowly cautiously approached the ambulance separating. He unlocked the back slide behind one guy jumping on to his back whipping his arm around his neck and his gun to his temple making the man freeze. The other guy had been approaching the driver side looked over pausing.

"Freeze or his dead!" Akechi shouted at him pushing the barrel of the gun harder against the guys head. The other guy nodded holding up his hands, empty, and his eyes shift slightly to the right . The third guy must be coming up behind him at least it drew their attention away from Akira. His back got tense in anticipating the presence coming around the back of the ambulance. He knew if the guy came up behind him then it was game over.

He needs to make the first move clenching his teeth and pulled the trigger blowing the mans brains out against the ambulance. He shoved the heavy limp dead body at the other guy near driver side and turned to shoot the guy that was behind him hitting him in the chest making him flinch back clinching at the wound before falling to his knees in a pool of blood forming under the man. He hissed as a bullet hit his side pivoting in place shooting back at the guy hitting the guy's shoulder that held the gun making him drop the gun instantly. Akechi held his side wound as blood seeped past his fingers as he leveled his gun at the last gun. "The next shot won't miss, shithead."

The guy scowl and snarled angrily holding his shoulder. He grabbed the gun off the ground getting away from the guy. "Too bad I don't have time to deal with you punks." The guy's eyes went wide realizing what he meant. "You son of-" Before he could finish or move Akechi shot him in the head falling back into the building. He walked over to the driver side to check on Akira, who had lower himself out of view. Akira's breathing was starting to get heavier. "Akira, I am going to get supplies, then we will start moving to the safe room."

Akira looked at him questioningly sweating a bit, but Akechi turn went to the back hissing in pain holstering his gun as he moved to get in the back. He found some forceps and dug the bullet out of his side. He cleaned the wound, took some pain medicine, and wrapped it up sitting back he sighed before he pulled a bag out to fill with as much medical supplies as possible he was sure how long they would need to stay in the safe room. He heard sirens in the distance, he moved faster being caught by the cops would be a death sentence for them both at this point. He hissed as he moved the bag his side still aching a bit pushing though it getting out to go around the passenger side to get Akira.

Akira unbuckled himself as Akechi turned around for him to get on his back again. Akechi leaned back as he adjusted weigh so it was heavy on his side. The diet building was only a couple of yards away. Out of his peripherals he saw flashing lights. He hurried down the street avoiding crowds and busy streets. A couple of cop cars passed most likely searching for them.

Akira was panting heavily next to his ear was becoming concerning but they were almost there. The diet building now within view so he pulled out his phone out his phone put in the keywords feeling the pulling at them as the world warped and bent into the familiar ship he had seen a couple of times now. Shido's palace....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on editing few chapters and posting them. I just posted a bunch to my other fanfic Insanity to Humanity. This will have the same deal I will post a bunch, but I won't be able to update again until next month. That's the goal at least.


	6. Car Chase

Alarms had woken him up long before the shaking of his shoulder he had just been to tired to move or do anything. His eyes opened to find the concerned crimson eyes looking frantic saying something to him. "Akechi, what-"

"Sorry, Akira. I don't have time to explain its not safe here. We have to go." The words cutting through the fog in his brain.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked as confusion and thoughts consumed him besides this one question of many he had that seemed endless at this point. _Where was he? Why was Akechi here? Safe? What happened? All my memories are still jumbled. If his like this that must mean there is danger from something. But go where?_

After Akechi replied he slid off the bed on to Akechi's back locking his arms around his neck. _So warm. So nice._ He sighed as he drifted off again as Akechi walked it seemed to rock him gently in his light sleep. _So safe._ Not noticing the crow or what was happening until he felt Akechi set him down. His eyes opened searching for him groggily. He spotted him with a wheel chair and blinked watching him etched with concern, fear, and determination. Always so determined when his think or completing complex task having seen the express so often in the metaverse.

Akira sat up as he tried to make it easier for Akechi to get him into the wheel chair. He closed his eyes hearing a groan and wheezing in the distance. _What was that? more questions..._ Everything was so slow and haze must be the drugs he couldn't really feel much of anything. He felt the wheel chair moving peeking to see an ambulance. _Hospital. Got it._ Akechi's strong arms lifted him helping him into the passenger seat.  _So dizzying. So strong._ The door shut and then he opened his eyes to see Akechi in the driver's seat.

"We have to get somewhere safe. This will give us cover while escaping." _Safe. Escape. Hospital. Drugs. Pain. Something happen he got taken to a hospital. Akechi was helping him escape? somewhere safe?_ His head was starting to hurt and it was making him dizzy the world shook. He looked over to see Akechi's frowning with a concerned expression, and nodded to reassure him that he understood what he said, but he had too many questions to understand the contexts.

Akirawas so tired closing his eyes again the fog surrounded him until swearing, banging, and hazardous movements awoke him. He looked over to see Akechi moving the wheel frantically cursing more than normal it was jarring but the look on his face was the same from before. Scrapping of the rim grinding into his brain making him flinch along with every shot was aimed at them. They were being chased fear gripped him again. _They could be killed. Akechi could he killed... was this because of me..._

Akira's head hurt again flashes of the heat and flames made him freeze, whimpering at the thoughts and groaned as they hit the bumps in the road. Pain hinting at the edges of his brain and body. He tried to keep calm deep heavy breathes came out. Pops and grinding made him flinch again with the bumps.

Akira felt eyes on him shoulders were so tense he looked over at Akechi biting his lip so worried. Pain. He hissed a little before turning away. The black car rammed them sending them spinning lights flashing around them. .. _oh god_ he felt like vomiting his body was buzzing and humming with renewed pain he grimaced the belt was cutting into his bruised and broken body but at least he had been thrown from the truck or died… yet.

“I am sorry..” He heard Akechi say no he didn’t blame Akechi for any of this he was helping him. He was glad, he was sure he would be dead already without him. He shook his head no noise came from his throat. He watched as Akechi climbed into the back and disappeared. He heard voices and footsteps he tried to move his body and limb, but couldn’t move he was scared his limb didn’t move right and they started to hurt. He slide down the seat out of view and to seem as small as possible.

A shadow on either side of ambulance. He stopped breathing he heard more talking, one shadow left that was closest to him. A bang and yelling than bang, bang cursing and then bang, talking and another bang. The other shadow disappeared and sirens could be heard in the distance in its place was Akechi.

“Akira, I am going to get supplies out of the back, the new will start moving to the safe room.” _Safe room? Like the metaverse?_ So much pain. Akira let out a shaky breathe as he watched Akechi leave and reappeared in the back dressing a gun shot wound. His heart leaped in fear at the sight.

Akira wanted to say something but his throat was getting dry and raw. The drugs must be wearing off getting rid of the drug haze to be taken over by the painful haze. He has to endure, Akechi said they were almost there. _I trust Akechi. Why? He told the truth about his father and their plot…but his still hiding things. Yes… He is… But his our friend… our teammate… right?_ The conflict in his mind rages on only increasing his confusion and pain. He had to stop thinking so much.

The opening of the door interpreted him, Akechi was holding a big bag full of supplies that looked heavy even for him. Akira unbuckled himself releasing the belt that had been cutting into his chest since the crash. Akechi turned around he eyed the wound that was wrapped up under his shirt giving his heart ping of guilt again. He slide carefully onto Akechi’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck again mindful of Akechi’s wound and his own wounds that were starting burn making his breathing deeper and heavy.

They started walking to the alley away from prying eyes. He closed his eyes trying not to think about the burning and focus on the sounds of Akechi moving and mumbling under his breathe unknowingly. He felt the world warp and bend as he smelt ocean air opening his eyes to they were on a ship.

 


	7. Bereserk

“A Ship?” Akira whispered next to Akechi’s ear making a shiver down his spine involuntarily.

“This is Shido’s palace.” Akechi stated setting Akira carefully down on the deck. “We can take a moment to rest they can’t follow us here. We can head to the safe room afterwards. I doubt the shadows will come here yet.”

Akechi set the heavy bag down next to Akira who was slumped over in his sitting position breathing hard still. He kneels down checking the bag for pain killers and water giving them to Akira. After watching him struggle, Akechi helped him put the pills in his mouth and brought water up to his lips watching him swallow water and pills gratefully.Akira seemed to relax a little more sitting next to him Akechi pulled out his phone to check it.There was a couple of messages from Futaba

Futaba: We lost them finally.

Futaba: We just picked up Ann.

Futaba: Picking up Inari now. No other trouble so far.

Futaba: Any update your guys end?

Futaba: Hey! I saw the news about the hospital. Everything okay?

Futaba: Crow???

Akechi: We’re safe for now.

Akechi: Yakuza bomb threat the hospital to smoke us out.

Akechi: We got out by stealing an Ambulance and going on car chase through Tokyo.

Akechi: We managed to get to metaverse to lose them.

Futaba: Oh thank god.

Futaba: We were thinking about going to search for you guys.

Futaba: We are picking up Makoto and Sae now.

Futaba: Sae seems very relucent to join us. We may have to tell her the truth along the way to get Haru.

Akechi: That should be fine. Sae can be very reasonable most of the time.

Futaba: Good. I didn’t want to have to knock a bitch out.

Akechi: lol I would love to see you try.

Futaba: Don’t doubt my powers, crow.

Futaba: But probably not on Sae. She’s super scary like Makoto.

Akechi: I would never, Oracle. Forgive me.

Futaba: :p

Akechi: We are going to rest before heading to the safe room.

Futaba: Okay remember to keep us updated

Akechi: Will do.

Akechi felt Akira fall sleep on his shoulder sometime between texting Futaba. Akechi watched Akira as his eyes fluttered under his eyelids while dreaming his breathing much more even than before. Akechi had planned on answering some of his questions but it will have to wait for now.

The golden orange sky still looked same as the first time he had accidentally came here when he got his powers. It was a terrible memory where he had almost died on this ship. This ship drifting through a ruined city under teal populated waters. The tick smog coming out of the smoke stacks on the huge cruise liner ship. Steering japan to bright future… yeah right.

“What a bunch of bullshit more like to own ruin.” Akechi voiced out loud to himself. He thought of the inhabitants on the boat all blind to the truth thanks to their ignorance. People are so ignorant following any hope or lie someone tells them. He looked down at Akira, they had brought him hope it may be a lie too, but at least they honest believe they could make the future a little brighter. May be he did too.

Akira looked so peaceful Akechi brushed hair out of his face tucking it behind his ear. Akira started to shake and his hand gripped at Akechi’s thigh as a nightmare seemed to set in making his eyes move rapidly and whimpers slip past his quivering lips. Akechi wrapped an arm around Akira trying to comfort him.

“Akira, Its okay it’s only a dream…ssh.” Akechi whispered along more sweet nothings just as his mother had once did for him long time ago until the shaking and whimpering stopped. Akechi started to blush realizing what he did, panicing he started to pull away, but stopped when he noticed the smile on Akira’s face and the light grip on his thigh. Akechi sighed and stayed in the position not wanting to disturb him, still blushing lightly trying to purge his mind of thoughts and feeling that he didn’t want to recognize, ever. They rest like that for a while.

 

 

Sometime later, Akira woke up and they got ready to head for the safe room. Akechi grabbing the bag after Akira got on his back again. Once they entered the ships main floor their clothes changed. Akira groaned at the weight of the leather jacket rubbing against his burns. Akechi stopped to help Akira take it off and put it in the bag before continuing. The cognitive people partying and celebrating Shido’s raise to power around them, in the middle was a giant statue of Shido as music blasted around them and confidante flying everywhere. Akechi noticed the security guard shadows had increased and were more alert than last time he had been here.  Akira craned to look at what Akechi had seen, “Their on high alert already. We should be cautious and move quickly.”

“Yes, I think Shido already put a hit out on me too now.” Akechi confirmed.

“Hit?” Akira questioned with a perplexed expression.

“I will tell you more when we get to the safe room. I promise.” Akechi stated not wanting to stay out in the open too much longer, Akira nodded his understanding. There were an abundance of shadows patrolling with erratic patterns and paranoid behavior making them nervous. Akechi sneaked pass the majority of the shadows on the first floor.

The second floor had spot lights searching for them and shadows packed between them making it difficult to time and jump around them. Akechi sweated nervously as they hide behind the staircase, Akira’s grip tighten around Akechi’s neck as he stared intensely at the shadows around them.

“Akechi, All the shadows seem to be stronger than us. This isn’t good we have keep low and out of sight.” Akira advised fear leaking into his voice, Akechi nodded taking note of the strength and Akira. Akechi often wondered how he knew this kind of details, but he didn’t doubt the information. He had seen Akira do many times in the metaverse and palaces guiding them, finding hidden objects, and identifying enemies picking out their weaknesses. It matches perfectly with his ability to use multiple personas.

These facts had always left Akechi jealous of his abilities and his life being how made him special and better than him in some ways. He shook his head banishing the thoughts knowing it was a good idea to think too much about it. He knew Akira did think that way about himself or him they had once talked about it briefly, but it still bothered him on some occasions. Once his head cleared he tried to concentrate on the task at hand but it was becoming harder as his endurance decreased and the chase here had been exhausting the little rest not even making a dent in his fatigue.

They reached the third floor, Akechi sighed in relief the safe room was just up a head then they could rest. Suddenly he felt a presence behind them they turned too late to find that they had been ambushed by three karama tengu surrounding them blocking their escape route as well. While they were surprised they in unison knocked them both back.   

“Give up, thieves. We have you surrounded. The captain wants one of you brought alive for questioning.” The shadows shouted at them, Akechi sat up from the ground, Akira groaning next him causing Akechi to clench his teeth as anger rose up inside him. He stood going into an attack pose facing the three opponents his eyes blazing with fury and determination. 

“Over my dead body.” Akechi shouted at them.

“Well, that’s the plan at least for one of you.” The shadows laughed at them.

“You bastards won’t win.” Akechi growled out.

“Theirs three of us and only one of is able to battle us right now. When we win will take other person and force them tell us where your friends are painfully. ” The Tengu said eyeing Akira hungrily. “And the captain will probably let us have him to play with when his done.”

“I won’t let you touch, Joker.” Akechi snarled taking up protective status near Akira.

“Crow…” Akira whispered so low he almost didn’t hear it.

Akechi leaped forward slashing one with his saber. The three would follow up with attacks at him with him dodge most of them. He tired using robins light attack, but they resisted them making him curse under his breath as they attacked him again causing him to fall to one knee making him more pissed off. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Akira struggling to get up to help. “Joker, Don’t I got this!”

Akira stopped at Akechi’s command his eyes begging silently to let him help, before his eyes went wide and about to shout out at him a warning. But it was too late a side swipe by one of the enemies hit him in his side reopening his wound. His hand instantly went to his side holding tightly as he growled at them. He attacked again with his saber swiping furiously at them dodging out of the way.

The Tengu seemed to get smart and started to focus their attacks on Akira, who held up his arms in a defensive position on the ground. Akechi noticed immediately forcing him to take up guarding position in front of Akira unable to get in any attacks in now. Rage and hatred escalated with each hit to him and attempt to get at Akira.

Until he couldn’t take it any longer and the raging emotions consumed him. Akechi let out an anguish filled roar with a dark aura swirling around him viciously. His vision filled nothing but a red filter narrowing his point of view like a tunnel. Loki bursted forth cackling manically and lashed out at the shadows unrestrained. Akechi’s white prince suite stained a dark blue and black striped pattern, transforming into armor over his body to which he didn’t notice as he launched into continuous attack after attack.

The Karama Tengu resisted their dark attacks, but took damage from the physical attacks whittling down their health slowly causing them to call for back up. Akechi managed to take one of the three out only to have it replaced by two more infuriating him even more losing him to the rage and power Loki gave him. 

“…Crow, Stop!” Akechi froze feeling arms around his waist and a warm body against his back. He turned his head to see Akira’s flushed face panting, but what shocked him was that Akira was standing straining his already fractured battered limbs. The arms and body that were touching him felt like hot charcoals burning him. Akira gave him a weak smile before taking a deep breath and shouting, “King Jackfrost!”

A crown wearing snowman looking persona leaped forth from Akira unleashing a frost attack at all the enemies causing them to dissolve. The cold air hitting Akechi’s face cooling his rage and clearing his head. He finally noticed his side was hurting from being reopened holding his hand to it now that he was hyper aware of it and hissing under his breath.

Akechi was stunned that Akira was able to get rid of all the enemies so easily but as he turned to ask about it he felt Akira’s arms slacked around his waist, turned to see Akira falling forward against his back sliding down unable to stand on his now shaking legs. Akechi quickly turned around to catch him under his arms keeping up and steady.

“Joker!?” Akechi exclaimed cold fear replacing his hot rage.  Akira looked up at him with lopsided grin.

“I am glad you are okay, Crow.” Akira said fear and relief flooding his low voice before grimacing from pushing himself.  “I wish I could say the same.”

“What did you do?” Akechi asked without thinking just starring at Akira like he had never seen him before.

“I just summoned a persona that could use their weakness against them effectively.” Akira stated simply as Akechi put arms under him so they could start walking towards the safe room. “We should really go.”

“Right. Sorry.” Akechi apologized automatically. No shadows seemed to be around to prevent them as they reached the door.

“You say sorry a lot.” Akira pointed out in a teasing tone.

“Joker…”Akechi said looking put out by his teasing.

“I am just teasing, Crow. Its fine.” Akira said trying to cheer him up but it only made Akechi feel more guilt for their situation he had created by letting his rage get the better of him. Akechi got them through the door practically dragging Akira at this point. In one quick motion, he picked Akira up bridal style to easily carry him over to the bed. Akechi placed him on the bed as he got the supply bag.

“Akira, How do you feel?” Akechi asked in a concerned tone watching Akira closely for any new injuries only find slight red in his cheeks.

“Exhausted, my muscles ache, my skin hurts from the burns, and my legs hurt and numb, but besides that okay.” Akira still trying to make jokes Akechi shook his head and got out some more pain and inflammation medicine and gave them to him. Akira took them and put the pills in his mouth and Akechi gave him some water same way as last time.

“You shouldn’t move for a while. The journey must have agitated your condition. You need lots of rest and the medicine should help.” Akechi explained warily.

“What about-”Akira started to protest.

“We can discuss everything after some rest. After that fight neither of us is in any condition.” Akechi interpreted quickly knowing that his head and emotions were out of control as it is without the exhaustion amplifying it, and he wanted a clear head when explained what was going on and answer all Akira endless questions without snapping at him. Akira nodded in agreement with Akechi, and began taking off his phantom thieves outfit making Akechi turning away fast busying himself with checking for bandages and medicine for himself. Akechi turned back to see Akira had crawled under the blanket fallen sleep. _He must have been holding on to conscious probably because of me… so I wouldn’t worry…_

Akechi put on a new bandage along the wound and took some more medicine, before texting Futaba that they had made it to the safe room in one piece for the most part. He waited for a response but didn’t get so he took of his jacket as he sat on the bed next to Akira taking off his boots.

He froze noticing now he wasn’t in his white uniform, but his black armor. _Akira saw… he didn’t say anything…had he already know or did guess… or does not care…maybe he didn’t notice the change. Ugh how could he not…. I can’t believe I let myself do that.._

Akechi starred at Akira as fear of the judgement that would come when he woke up. He threw his helmet off his hands shake as he brought them up to his face rubbing it. _Get hold of yourself there is no point stressing over it now… its done… now I have to figure out how to answer him when the time comes…the truth…. No he would cast me out for everything I did condemn me… I may have stopped when I figured out the alternative but I still killed and hurt a lot of people…. I can’t…I will just say don’t know what happened… that I blacked while enraged… yeah could work.._

 _I don’t want to lie… but don’t want to lose my friends…that I am fighting so hard to keep…Akira_ Akechi starred at Akira lost not sure what he was doing anymore or even why. He watched his chest rise and fall and his expression so relaxed and free from the earlier pain. It reminded him all the nights at LeBlanc of them just talking and relaxing in each other’s company he had looked forward to it every meeting, always wish he didn’t have to leave.

When he first started he had just been investigating Akira to see if he was a phantom thief which they Sayru painting and his friends had kind of tipped him off plus friends weren’t really suddenly about it either. Akira himself was always quiet and kept well to himself, but when he could get a raise out of him he could always see it in his gray intense eyes.

When he joined the phantom thieves had used blackmail intentionally to get their attention, but decided he rather go along with them than Shido, who he knew would kill him once his usefulness ran out. So he had told them about Shido and his plan to get rid of them and the fact Shido was behind everything. With control on both sides, he would have had the perfect opportunity to kill Shido after the phantom thieves got his treasure.

But he had started feel guilt for his decision as he started to work closer together. They had made him feel like he belonged, making sure he was included in everything, even thieves that were suspicious of him didn’t completely shun him, but continued to try to understanding him which both infuriating and endearing.

Most of all he got to see Akira in all his glory and he started to open up to him a bit talking about himself for once and teasing him not that he minded he enjoyed the challenge, which he never stopped pushing that way. They fought so close in the metaverse it was hard to believe they had only at it for a few days they had been in prefect sync complimented each other perfect cover others weaknesses like he done today. Now he may lose it he isn’t careful, Akechi closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath as tears began to stream down his face exhaustion etching into his body. At some point, he had laid down on the bed arms pulled him into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapter to edit and post, but I am really tired so I will do it later.   
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Support

It seemed like every time he closed his eyes that he was pledged by nightmares of all his crippling new and old fears. This time he watched as his friends burned to ashes each one of them as he ran to each one trying to put out the flames, but as soon as he touched them they disintegrate. He fell to his knees sobs racking his body curling in on himself.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and comforting he looked up to see blinding light see someone holding him close whispering all the words he always wished to hear. He had woken to see his hand on Akechi’s thigh making him blush pulling it away as he lifted his head off his shoulder looking away. He could feel Akechi’s eyes on him and could barely hear him as he told they should get going and nodded numbly as he composed himself again.

While looking around Shido’s palace he was not sure what he had expected, but seemed terrible for the ignorant people to give into his lies as Shido left japan in ruins. The fact they were celebrating made him sick at the thought of all the people Shido stepped on to make this happen. From his position on Akechi’s back he used his third eye to get feel for the palace seeing a lot of the areas hidden. There were overly strong shadows around making him nervous as they moved, and he relayed the layout of the palace itself to Akechi.

Akira pointed it all out for Akechi, glad to be able to help for once during this whole event. He felt like being burden, using Akechi, and getting in the way along with get him hurt at every turn. He still wasn’t sure what was going on but he could wait he believed in Akechi’s promise.

Akira did notice his spike of jealousy, which made him frown as he knew they talked about brief in the past but it still came up time to time, but every time he made sure to reassure the other no matter what. Jealousy disappeared however before he could say anything this time. _Maybe its progress… No just Akechi tries really hard with everything he does…_ the brief thoughts filter past about Akira’s times with Akechi even before they became teammates.

They climbed up the floors sneaking past every security measure with caution and care, Akira could tell by this point Akechi was starting to reach his limit, the exhaustion showing through his expression.

When they reached the last floor, Akira was relieved to finally make this far without incident even feeling Akechi’s tension in his back lessen from the same fact. They both tensed up instantly both of them feeling the strong presences behind, turning to see they were surrounded by the three Karama Tengu blocking their escape route. While the shadows took advantage of their surprise to do an unison attack that knocked them both back.  

“Give up, thieves. We have you surrounded. The captain wants one of you brought alive for questioning.” The shadows shouted at them. Akira groaning next to Akechi seeing him clench his teeth and the anger expression slip on to his face. Akira watched him stand going into an attack pose facing the three opponents. Akira felt terrible after the impact with the ground irritating his injuries, but he had to help Akechi. He could stand by anymore as he watched the interaction between Akechi and the shadows only half listening to them.

“Over my dead body.”

“Well, that’s the plan at least for one of you.”

“You bastards won’t win.”

“Theirs three of us and only one of is able to battle us right now. When we win will take other person and force them tell us where your friends are painfully. ” The Tengu said eyeing Akira hungrily making Akira freeze in place the fear in his heart expanded again preventing him from moving. “And the captain will probably let us have him to play with when his done.”

“I won’t let you touch, Joker.” Akira snapped to attention starring at Akechi stand protectively over him, having never seen him like this before he was stunned. Akira shook his head to clear his head so he could focus. He knew they had always been on even ground before now, but not this time, this time Akechi was alone without him fighting to make for Akira absence from his side.

“Crow…” Akira let the name slip past his lips, his heart throbbed painfully at the truth and his chest bloomed in warmth at Akechi’s gesture. _I don’t deserve this…why is he doing this…I can’t sit here._

Akira watched as Akechi leaped forward attacking them again with Robin Hood, only for the attack to fail, to which the shadows followed up with a powerful attack making Akechi dodged falling to his knees. Akira sat up determined to help, using his third eye to see their weaknesses and strengths, which were resistant to both dark and light attacks, but weak to ice. Akira quickly searched through his personas hoping had an ice one on hand. Akira found one King Jack frost a powerful persona he had combined two personas together to get recently. _I have to help Akechi…we always have each other back… I can’t fail him now._ Akira struggling to get up on to his knees and legs shaking and protesting at the movements, cursing under his breathe. “Joker, Don’t I got this!”

Akira stopped at Akechi’s command his eyes begging silently to let him help, seeing the strain and exhaust behind angered red eyes of his friend. _Please Akechi let me help you… let me be by your side…. Like always…_ Then Akira saw the Tengu’s coming in to strike but before he could shout out a warning at Akechi, they hit him with a side swipe to Akechi’s side reopening the wound, blood seeping through the bandages and shirt, Akechi’s hand instantly go to his side holding tightly to the wound, growling at the shadows. Akechi attacked again and they dodged again, the pattern repeated increase the other’s anger. _His too anger and frustrated… he needs back up… Why am I so weak..._ Akira thought clench his fists as he struggled to get up.

The Tengu seemed to get smart and started to focus their attacks on Akira, who held up his arms in a defensive position on the ground. Akechi noticed immediately forcing him to take up guarding position in front of Akira unable to get in any attacks in now. Akira could see with each hit to him and attempt to get at Akira, Akechi was losing himself more and more to anger.

Akira flinched back when Akechi let out an aguish filled roar as a dark aura swirling around him viciously whip out from body. A black and white striped humanoid persona named Loki bursted forth cackling manically and lashed out at the shadows unrestrained. Akechi’s white prince suite stained a dark blue and black striped pattern, transforming into armor over his body. Akira had never seen him in this outfit or with this persona _. He has multiple personas like me…. He has a black mask… no…His still Akechi.. his still my friend and teammate… but he lied… I will talk to him about it later… but right now he needs help._ Akira decided after a long debate after what he saw, he watched as Akechi continuously attacked the tengu.

The Karama Tengu resisted the new persona’s dark attacks, but did take a little damage from the physical attacks whittling down their health slowly causing the shadow to call for back up. Akechi managed to take one of the three out only to have it replaced by two. Akira finally was able to get to his feet keeping his eyes on Akechi, his breathing becoming heavy with the effort. He pushed through the pain shooting through his legs as he walked towards Akechi. Akira was almost there as Akechi seemed to be losing himself to anger and Loki’s power.

“…Crow, Stop!” Akira shouted as he made it through the dark aura to Akechi, sliding his arms around his waist embracing him, pushing his chest against his back, his burns prickling as he did. Akira felt Akechi freeze in his arms, he couldn’t back down now as fear spread in his heart trying to focus on the warmth he felt before. Akechi’s face looked twisted between anger, pain, and shock at his presence the dark aura clouding him. Akira’s face flushed at the attention but stood his ground, he would not fail him.

The mere touch of Akechi against Akira felt so warm and electric that his heart beat rapidly from fear and something else he wasn’t sure of yet. _Don’t worry Akechi I got your back…literally._ Akira gave him his best smile he could muster before taking a deep breath and shouting, “King Jackfrost!”

A crown wearing snowman persona leaped forth from Akira unleashing a frost attack at all the enemies causing them to dissolve before their eyes. Akira noticed Akechi calming down hissing as he noticed the pain from his wound again. Akira’s head started to feel light from the loss of energy most likely due to summoning that strong persona. His arms started feel like noodles sliding limply off Akechi and his vision go fuzz, feeling himself falling forward, his head hit Akechi’s back, and his legs shook violently under him then Akira felt arms circle around his waist under his arms holding him up. _So warm… so safe…so strong…_

“Joker!?” Akechi exclaimed. Akira looked up at him giving him a lopsided grin, his vision started to come back to him.

“I am glad you are okay, Crow.” Akira said the previous fear and renewed relief flooded his low voice before grimacing from pushing himself, feeling pulsing pain along his legs through his body to his arms digging into the fractures in his bones. “I wish I could say the same.”

“What did you do?” Akechi asked starring at Akira like he had never seen him before, making him nervous under gaze.

“I just summoned a persona that could use their weakness against them effectively.” Akira stated simply as Akechi put arms under him to keep him up right, so they could start walking towards the safe room. “We should really go.”

“Right. Sorry.” Akechi apologized automatically. No shadows seemed to be around to prevent them as they reached the door of the safe room.

“You say sorry a lot.” Akira pointed out in a teasing tone. He really just wanted Akechi to relax or smile again like back at LeBlanc.

“Joker…”Akechi said looking very put out by his teasing.

“I am just teasing, Crow. It’s fine.” Akira said trying to cheer him up, feeling exhaustion crawling through his body making the struggle to help Akechi carry him harder. When they got through the door Akira was limp and numb all over from pain and exhaustion practically being dragged by Akechi making him feel guilt for being a burden again on him.

Suddenly Akechi picked Akira up bridal style carrying him over to the bed making him blush deep red keeping his eyes on the bed to avoid looking at Akechi. Akechi placed him on the bed before leaving him to get the supply bag.

“Akira, how do you feel?”

“Exhausted, my muscles ache, my skin hurts from the burns, and my legs are numb and ache, but besides that okay.” Akira still trying to make jokes Akechi shook his head and got out some more pain and inflammation medicine and gave them to him. Akira took them and put the pills in his mouth and Akechi handed him some water same way as last time. The drugs slowly started to spread to Akira’s brain and body again plunging it into a haze.

“You shouldn’t move for a while. The journey must have agitated your condition. You need lots of rest and the medicine should help.” Akechi explained warily.

“What about-”Akira started to protest, not wanting to fall into the fog and lose him again. He wanted answers the questions burning on the end of his tongue from the start of this so called erupt journey.

“We can discuss everything after some rest. After that fight neither of us are in any condition to discuss anything.” Akechi pointed out making Akira drop the subject for now they did need rest, _especially Akechi_ thought Akira to himself. Akira started take off his clothes to get rid of the rubbing fabric and leather that increased the pain. Akira was too drugged to notice Akechi’s reactions as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers, looking over at Akechi catching only a moment of his reactions before his eyes shut involuntary.

He slipped into dreamless sleep until he heard the crying like before, reaching out to the source feeling warm soft body and pulled it close unconsciously. He embraced the person mumbling to them it would be okay, before slipping back into the haze of the dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't focus for the longest time and I was work a ton of overtime to work on the editing I needed to do. If I missed anything let me know and I can fix it. Thank you for read I will probably end up posting the rest of the chapter tonight too. In my profile is where I update about my stories and my progress at least once a month.


	9. Discourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have several changes of views and scene with both views a lot of back and forth.

“Inmate, wake up!” Akira bolted up right at the sound of a bat hitting the metal bars, his eyes snapping open to see the velvet room in all its blue glory in every direction, getting up from the bed to face the twins and the man at the desk. “Our master wishes to speak to you!”

“I am disappointed trickster you are being blinded by your fear to see your path is off track and ruin is now approaching faster than predicted.” Igor warned with a wide frown. The twins on either side of the cell; one glaring with a snarl at him and the other a hard disapproving stare and thin lipped. “You must get back on track for you rehabilitation will succeed or all will be loss. We can do no more for you that what we have already done, the rest is up to you and your confidents.”

“Yeah! You incompetent inmate!” The angry twin Caroline snarled at him.

“Do not waste our assistance that we have provided already. You must try harder.” The hard twin Justine reprimanded him. The both of them making him feel small and shameful for let himself get so lost. He blinked remembering the fire and his persona standing by his side but hesitant to call on them.

“Now it is best you returned to your sleep for your rapid recovery is needed and remember to be cautious of the deceiver. He may still yet turn on you if you do not tread lightly.” Igor’s last words echoing within his head as he faded back into the blackness of sleep.

 

The pressure to succeed mounted enough to invade his dreams turning them into nightmares about his inescapable failures, being a burden to everyone after being out casted, his fears of fire consuming him, losing his friends physically and relationship wise, of losing Akechi in a pool of blood and unable to help him being held back by a black masked figure. The nightmares blended together taunting him at every turn before he spun out of control collapsing in on him drowning in his sorrow and shame.

 

Akechi didn’t fare much better as the dreamless were invaded by nightmares of himself as the black mask losing control destroying everything and everyone around him then being casted out by everyone after they found out his real identity and yelling at for all his faults, failures, uselessness, and for being a murderer. He tried escaping them and their damning words, only to run into Akira with dark black eyes and expressionless face, which stabbed him through the chest before smirking at him and manically laughing echoing in his very head.

 

Akira awoke to warm and soft body against him looked up to see Akechi sleeping next to him making him blush at first before calming down enough to watch his calm peaceful expression. He looked like fallen angel his soft chestnut hair falling across his fair complexion making Akira’s heart beat rapidly again. _What’s wrong with me it’s just Akechi… sharing a bed with me… laying close to me….there is nothing wrong with this we’re friends and teammates…_ His heartache at the thought feeling that same feeling he was able to identify last time.

Arsene spoke _its love my dear Joker_. Laughing at him this made his eyes go wide having not considered this. _Do I love Akechi? No…It can’t be._

Akira looked at Akechi again reaching out again to his soft cheek under his fingertips caressing until pulled his hand back afraid he would wake him. His heart was thundering within his chest. He curled around so his back was facing Akechi now, closing his eyes wishing that his heart would stop, falling back to a restless sleep.

 

 

Akechi woke up to a buzzing next to his head to his cell phone with several messages he grabbed it turned it off and looked over to see Akira asleep in front of him curled up against his chest. Akechi blushed he didn’t remember falling asleep on the bed only redressing his wound, messaging Futaba, then his stupid break down and arms pulling him down. At least he hadn’t woken Akira during his nightmares or this would have been awkward.

He sat up and went to check the messages. The first thing caught his attention Unknown number came up making him go still at the sight, not sure if it was Shido or Futaba so he ignored it just to be safe. He switched over to look at the new messages from Futaba.

Futaba: Good.

Futaba: We have Haru and Mr. Okumaru now.

Futaba: He resisted a bit too until Sojiro and Sae explained everything to him.

Futaba: You’re probably a sleep now, but we are on our way to safe house now. I will text you when we arrive.

Akechi: Roger that, Oracle

Akechi: Oracle did you try to call me on an unknown number?

Futaba: No. Why?

Akechi: I got unknown call not too long ago.

Futaba: I will try to trace it and see what happens.

Futaba: I will let you know when I find out

Akechi: Thanks, Oracle.

Futaba: No problem, Crow.

Futaba: Everyone says hi too.

Akechi: Tell them hi for us too.

Futaba: will do.

Akechi closed his phone turning to watch Akira sleep before checking his wound to see it was closed up nicely and not as painful. But he went ahead and took more medicine just to be sure of a complete recovery. Akira awoke a couple of hours later groggy and in pain Akechi could tell from the grimace. He made sure to give him a lighter dose of medicine so they could talk now.

“Okay now Akira?” Akechi asked concern in his red eyes watching Akira for any more signs of injuries. Yesterday had be surprise to him and a stupid thing for him to do.

“Yes thank you, Akechi.” Akira replied giving him a small smile.

“So I can answer your questions now let me first go over what happened so we can get that out of the way. I am not sure how much you remember. But from what I know Shido hired the Yakuza to kill the Phantom thieves because he didn’t trust me anymore with his plans. I think my plan to avoid killing Okuruma took too long for his liking. So they set fire to the café, Morgana went to get help from Futaba and Sojiro. When they arrived you were on the ground in the street already, and ambulance and police already on their way. I believe one of your neighbors called them, it was hardly hard to miss the flames.” Akechi explained with a thoughtful frown, tilting his head as he spoke. Akira nodded gestured for him to continue, remembering most of what he had said so far, but the Yakuza which would explain their immediate danger.

“You were taken to the Hospital’s the emergency room by ambulance. I met up with Sojiro and Futaba, having left the meeting immediately to warn you all just in case. But as you can see I was too late and I thinking Shido knew I would go to warn you guys and double cross him. We all went to the hospital together, and agreed to a plan to go to a safe house that Sojiro got from a favor. So, Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana went to get the rest of the phantom thieves, while I stayed with you to stop anymore Yakuza assassination attempts.” Akechi continued paused to let this information to sink for Akira. Akira nodded in agreement to the plan and seeing how the events that follow came about.

“Which you know Yakuza tried to use poison to kill you by impersonating a doctor but I, of course, shot and killed them, but they got half of the poison injected before I stopped them. The doctor used counteractive substance to stop, but delayed your recovery. They then tried to use a bomb threat to smoke us out to snipe or grab us as we exited so I thought of using an ambulance to get us out I knocked out the guy stole the keys.” Akechi continued wanting to cover these events just to make sure it was clear in Akira’s mind what had happened, not sure how much the drug effected his memory. Akira did find links of memories of the events, but at the time they were hazy and unclear, he was glad Akechi thought to include this information too.

“As we made our escape, a sniper and a tail tried to run us off the road most likely to get a good killing shot or capture us. We ended up crashing near the diet building I took care of the three Yakuza. During all that Futaba has been texting me with updates on their progress right now everyone is on their way to the safe house. When they are settled Sojiro will head back for us. It’s about six hour drive up north to that location according to Sojiro.” Akechi finished the events up to the most recent events, not wanting to cover the incident from earlier yet.

“I see.” Akira took a moment to close his eyes going over the information he had been given and the plan his friends and Akechi had in acted.

“I think that everything off of the top of my head. Do you have any other questions?” Akechi asked giving him a bright smile to hide his nervousness at what Akira could ask, because his sharp and had found that not a lot gets past him.

“Yes, Akechi, How are you and Futaba communicating exactly? Isn’t it easy to trace sim cards and GPS devices?” Akira asked going through the information to get some more details.

“Futaba took care of that and they got rid all other devices except my cell and hers for now. She’s using a safe line and bug in my phone to keep an eye on it. It has worked for the most part so far. I did get one unknown call I suspect it may be Shido or the Yakuza trying to find us, but Futaba already tracing the call to get some more solid information.” Akechi replied, adding the recent call event that was bugging him a little still.

“Clever. I now know who to call when I want drop off the grid to get some alone time.” Akira commented before continuing. “What about Shido how did he know who we were?”

“Sorry Akira that is my fault he asked for your name. I gave him it when I showed him the blackmail plan. He must have linked all your friends to the photo I took and your name.” Akechi replied looking away from Akira.

“It’s okay, Akechi. You were just following the plan like we agreed to we couldn’t have known he would turn on you put a hit out us.” Akira said in a light tone frowning as he started to go over their plans in his head again.

“I still a possibility we should have been more cautious of plus I still feel guilt for it, Akira.” Akechi protested, clenching his fists in his lap.

“There is no need to feel that way. We just have to focus on the now. What’s the plan from here then?” Akira asked trying not to focus on the past that he knew sometimes Akechi got lost in by pushing him in the direction of now.

“We wait here until we get a text from Sojiro than we head to his location head to the safe house until we can make another plan to stop Shido with all the others.” Akechi replied noticing the leading question, gratefully.

“Sounds good.” Akira agreed. He then went through the information finding a point he remembered Akechi glancing over, making him frown. “Akechi, when you said you took care of the three yakuza, what do you mean?”

“That they won’t be a problem anymore I made sure they wouldn’t be able to follow or hurt us again.” Akechi replied vaguely.

“Akechi… did you kill them?” Akira sighed at Akechi turning away from him. “Akechi, I will understand if you did this is a life or death situation it would be in self-defense, not mention to protect me.”

“Yeah I know…. And yes I killed them. I am not proud of it, but I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Akechi admitted leaning back crossing his arms, watching Akira from the corner of his eyes.

“I understand I mean it, Akechi.” Akira pushed leaning forward putting his hands on his knees. He remembered that Akechi had admit to killing a man earlier, but these ones were different why. This made him think of the black mask from earlier, making him bit his lip at the thought. “Have you ever killed anyone else?”

“No. This is the first time.” Akechi lied reflexively without blinking. Akira starred at Akechi not sure if the answer was truthful but this was something big and Akechi had to tell himself. He wouldn’t push it would just irritate the situation.

“Okay. What have you been doing for Shido?” Akira moved on to another subject they had been avoiding for a time, testing the waters.

“Spying on phantom thieves for him.” Akechi replied automatically, frown at the turn of the questioning.

“Besides that?” Akira knew that answer already, they had gone over it before many times partly due to Ruji and Makoto reluctance to believe Akechi the first time he joined them.

“Just detective work…” Akechi replied a slow low tone, a half-truth he was willing to give up.

“Akechi… Fine.” Akira starred at Akechi sighing before nodding understanding once again he wasn’t ready to give him the whole truth, but grateful for little truthfulness. “What is Shido using the metaverse for right how?”

“Just uses the metaverse to manipulate shadows to his needs or to threaten them to win the election.” Akechi stated truthfully.

“Akechi, how long again have you been able to go to the metaverse?” Akira asked trying to lead Akechi again.

“Like I said I was able to enter the metaverse a couple months after following you and friends during the investigation.” Akechi narrowed his eyes at Akira not liking lead, but he promised to answer his question. He didn’t promise to tell him the whole truth thought.

“Did you always know about the metaverse before then?” Akira asked in careful tone tilting his head down to watch Akechi’s reactions closer.

“No Shido told me about it when I discovered it that’s when he made me help him use it to his advantage.” Akechi replied with a sort of truth Shido had had him use it but for two years.

“He knew about the metaverse because he stole Wakaba’s research, but how was he using the metaverse without you before this?” Akira asked narrowing in on Akechi, who stiffed a little at the mention of Wakaba.

“I don’t know.” Akechi answered automatically masking his expression.

“Are you sure?” Akira asked again. “Because anything you know co-”

“I am sure Akira!” Akechi cut him off quickly, his irritation increasing over the discussion.

“Alright.” Akira fended Akechi off throwing up his hands. “Akechi, when did you get that second persona? Loki?”

“I just got him when now.” Akechi covered quacking sitting up straight, knowing this had been coming soon.

“Really? It’s strange, but possible. This would mean you’re a wild card like me, right?” Akira pursued tilting his head in thought his black curly shifting to the side.

“I guess so I never tried to get another persona like you do.” Akechi supplied seizing the control Akira had handed over to him.

“Well I think this is great. If we both use multiple personas this will help us a lot in the future.” Akira exclaimed excitedly with his gray eyes brightening, making Akechi’s heart started to beat faster at the thought he had caused it.

“I guess so. I wonder though what this means to have two wild cards.” Akechi pointed out something he had always bothered him but unable to bring up until now.

“Well when we get out of this, I can share with you how I get all my personas and stuff.” Akira’s eyes getting mischievous glint in his eyes of plans of possibilities they could do together now.

“That would be nice. Thank you. But you don’t have to go to the trouble.” Akechi replied blushing at little at the thought of sharing something with only Akira. He coughed trying to get himself under control.

“No I want too it will be great. A real double team them.” Akira feverously pushed beaming with a wicked grin making Akechi’s stomach flutter.

“Okay.” Akechi replied softly waving the emotions away.

“So your outfit changed when you got Loki, too? That’s weird my outfit doesn’t change when I get a new persona.” Akira asked switching gears quickly taking Akechi a little by surprise before covering the break in emotion with a thoughtful look.

“Maybe it was because of my cognitive state of mind was so focused on anger and hate instead of my logical. If it is because of the persona it may be only unique to Loki or just me, but we can try experiment with it later. I think morgana may have some ideas for us.” Akechi tried to explain half-heartedly, he really didn’t know why, but it had always helped him keep his cover at the beginning when the phantom thieves at the beginning. He had only gained the prince outfit later after meeting Akira.

“That does sound possible and you haven’t had this outfit before this?” Akira asked waving a hand causally at the black outfits thoughtfully, having a slight feeling of deja vu.

“No I did not Akira. Why?” Akechi lied smoothly, it sound much better than his last one. He needed to calm in order get this right.

“No nothing just thing about something.” Akira turned away narrowing his eyes at the ship walls as the thoughts filter thorough the information feverishly. _What if the black mask is a state of mind that anyone can be like when someone is angry or hate something so much… no it’s got to be a person because outfit for that one person… then Akechi must be lying to me and hiding something… I wish he would just tell me the truth._

“Did you have any more questions?” Akechi asked interpreting Akira thoughts catching the dark look filter across Akira’s face.

“No I think I am all caught up. Thank you Akechi for everything.” Akira said gratefully with a smile that just didn’t seem to fit right. Akechi frowned at the sudden change of mood.

“It was no problem that what friends do right.” Akechi said with short chuckle and small smile in an attempt to break the awkward mood.

“Yes they do. But I mean it if it weren’t for you I probably dead already.” Akira nodded at the word friends, before thanking him from the bottom of his heart, blushing a little before turning to face Akechi fully to smile.

“I- I am sure that the others would have done the same.” Akechi stuttered at first before steady himself brush off the praise.

“Yes but they wouldn’t be able to protect me like you did or think as clearly.” Akira pointed out with a wide grin.

“True. But I believe that as a team you guys can do anything.” Akechi replied tilting his head in thought at the other members of their team how they might have fared.

“Don’t forget your part of that team, Akechi.” Akira pointed trying to hammer home the point of friends into Akechi’s head.

“I won’t.” Akechi before shaking his head at the direction of the discussion had taken.

“We talked for a while. Let me get you some water and the rest of your pills so you can get some rest. When we leave it would be best if you were at full strength.” Akechi said stand up to walk over to get the bag with the rest of the pills.

“I agree. Thank you again, Nurse Akechi.” Akira teased with a wide grin.

“Don’t call me that.” Akechi snapped back at Akira

“I will think about it, _Nurse Akechi_.” Akira purred leaning forward setting his head on his hand and elbow on his knee.

“You’re impossible.” Akechi declared shoving the pills into Akira’s hands before getting the water to help him to take them

“I know.” Akira laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write in the flaws of Akechi character a bit more and a little more into Akiras. I am using some of the material that the anime used with them both like the chess game and the case they worked together. The Futaba scene I kind of just pushed so it happened earlier to give Akechi more trust. Once again if I missed anything or doesn't sound right let me know I can adjust it. I pretty much edited 9 chapters in the last few week I originally wanted to post this during xmas but I needed more time.


	10. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but leads the finally pretty well. This is all Akechi's view.

Akira fallen back to sleep not long after having more medication, meanwhile Akechi was cataloging their supplies to see what they would need. There had been only a few bottles of water in the ambulance when he took them. He thought about the kitchens on the ship had a good amount of food and supplies there they could use.

Akechi was sure Akira would be hungry soon, haven’t eaten since before the fire. Futaba had texted him not to long ago saying they had arrived at the safe house and that Sojiro would be resting for a while before coming to get them since they were in the safe room.

Akechi sighed picked up the rest of his outfit off the floor and put it on. Akira was still sleeping so this would be the best time to go, but he wanted at least leave him a note for if he woke up while he was gone. He wrote up a short letter with pen and paper he found in the hotel room like safe room, saying he would be back and that he was going to the kitchens to get some food and supplies. It shouldn’t take him long, remembering the way clearly and along the way were a few vents he could use to sneak pass the guards now that he wasn’t carrying Akira everywhere.

Akechi left the room looked around not seeing any guards, only the cognitive people were present talking and partying obliviously. He passed them to go into the closest vent he knew that went down towards the kitchen. He climbed into the vent no problem crawling a long listening to the shadows talk below him stealthily.

Once he passed the bars and the dining room vents, hearing the piano and singing louder now. The kitchen was now below him as he searched for the exit vent, checking for any shadows before jumping down. He grabbed a bag that once was used to hold potatoes, from nearby started grabbing a bunch of food and supplies stuffing them inside. He kind felt like a real thief now, making him laugh at the thought.

Akechi was glad to get out for a bit, it cleared his head of the distraction that was Akira. He had not been able to get around his lies or guilt that made the room tense every second he was in it. They had talked but it didn’t help him it only made it worse in his eyes.

He was afraid of their judgment especially Akira’s he had seen the disappointment in his eyes when he lied. He knew he knew that he was lying, but he didn’t call him out on it, which made him feel even worse. He was disgusted with himself in every way at this point.

Akechi sighed before shaking away the loathing thoughts, which were cut off as two shadows in servicer outfits entered the room and he quickly hid behind one of the counters. “I heard the security was tight because an assassin was after the captain.”

“I heard that too, but they’re not going to get far with the yakuza after them.”

“The guards caught pair breaking in the other day.”

“Oh yeah! I heard they escaped off the ship, is that true?”

“No I hear they are still here somewhere and that they have the assassin looking out for them.”

“Oh well I doubt their going to last long if they try to leave they will probably catch them.”

The shadows left the room again and started talking about the menu for that night. _Interesting... So the cognitive yakuza are here, and an assassin….hmmm I don’t like the sound of that._ Akechi thoughts making his stomach clench with foreboding feeling, he got up and climbed back into to vent to get back to the safe room, the crawl back was long and boring.

He jumped out now noticing that he hadn’t seen that much security as when he first time he went through the vent. This started to bother him as he walked back to the safe room. He entered and dropped off the bag on the table turning to Akira to find there was no Akira at all in this room.

“Akira?” Akechi froze in place, frantically looked around spotting his note still on the side table and no other abnormal signs. _Did he leave or did someone get him. Shadows can’t get in here. Did Shido send in real people to his palace? No. He wouldn’t risk that. I just have to look for him, he can’t have gotten far._ The fear and dread seized his heart tainted bit with anger at Akira’s foolishness and at one who dare touch him. The shadows words came to his mind that someone was watching out for them. Akechi ran out into the hall and started searching for Akira desperately.


	11. Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Akira's view.

Akira woke up to see Akechi was gone he looked over to see the note and read it. He tilted his head in thought, without Akechi to watch him maybe he could ask around about Shido and get some more answers that Akechi hadn’t been willing to give him. He got out of the bed his legs wobbled as he stood but it wasn’t as bad as before.

Akira reached for some inflammatory pills and passed on the pain meds he didn’t want to fall asleep again. He touched the bandages checking that they were on right and his braces for his fractures. He brought a shaky hand up swallowing the pills. He wasn’t as bad as before his body wasn’t about to fall apart like at the hospital.

Akira walked over putting on his clothes except his jacket he left it on the chair where Akechi had hung it up for him, who had not wanted it to wrinkle. He had laughed at the statement, remember pointing it out to Akechi, who only huffed and catching a small on his face.

Akira put his mask on as he walked slowly and steadily out the door. He talked to the guest’s one by one get an idea how the palace was run. Shido require five letters of recommendation to enter the hall get an audience with him; after learning this he proceeded to get a list of people that could give them an recommendation. He wrote them down on his paper and pen he taken from the safe room putting it back in his pocket.

Akira also questioned them about Akechi, hearing only that he had had a falling out with Shido and that Yakuza were after the phantom thieves. Which wasn’t new news or helpful at all. It just proved the point that they were hunted even here in the palace. Several mentioned a pair of intruders getting into the palace, making him smirks at the thought that they were those very people.

Akira didn’t get much more information from them and gave up for now heading back towards the room sure that Akechi would be back soon anyway. A black gloved hand landing on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, Akira turned to see Akechi. “Oh Crow. I am sorry I left without telling you. I just wanted to get some information on the palace….”

Akira sheepishly explained ducking his head awkwardly twisting one of his curls between his red gloved fingers. Akechi was smiling at him with a stiff plastic smile in his iron pressed tan pea coat and dull emotionless red eyes. He froze when he looked up to realize this wasn’t his Akechi. “No worries, Joker. I am glad you’re safe.”

The not Akechi’s hand tightened on his shoulder and the other hand clamped down on Akira’s wrist before he could pull away. His legs started to shake not from his injuries, but from fear. He had made a mistake. The echoes of his dreams and the velvet room flashed through his mind in warning.

“Let me go!” Akira shouted out his throat starting to close, the red eyes starring daggers into his paling panicked gray eyes. Akira tried to pull away his arms shaking, the not Akechi pulled him back against him glaring down at him glowering.

“I don’t think so.” The not Akechi purred at him with hollow laugh bouncing around his ribs. Akira kicked at the not Akechi desperate to get away from the imposter. The imposter flinched loosening his grip as he landed kick at its shin allowing Akira to slip out of his grip, but only to fall from his legs shaking in protest of the quick movement. He tried to crawling away from the imposter, not looking back, hearing the foot steps behind him closing in already. A hand seized him around the legs dragging him back across the rough rug.

“No, Akechi, Help!” Akira cried out tears of fear ran down his flushed cheeks. The pain in his legs starting flare ferociously at the vicious treatment of being tugged, pulled, and dragged farther and farther away from the direction of the safe room and the real Akechi, his friend and team mate.

“No need to yell, Akira. I am right here.” The imposter Akechi mocked with a laugh before reaching down to pull him up by the back of his neck making him crawl at the hands wrapping around his throat. Akira was lifted into the air; he saw five more figures behind the imposter Akechi, before his head being slammed into the ground. Akira was dazed and limp after the hit and lack of oxygen, he felt himself being picked up and hitting ground once more before everything went dark.

 

 

Akira woke up in an engine room tied to a chair, handcuffed, and his mouth ducked tapped shut. He felt his braces were missing from his arms and legs as well. Akira’s neck felt bruised and raw, his head felt heavy and dizzy he moved to look around to see a couple of people and in the corner he could see the Akechi leaning against the wall. The painful haze was returning, crawling along his bones making him wonder how long he was out. They caught him this was it; they were going to kill him. New wave of fear froze his blood and fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

Akechi, no the imposter, seemed to nod at the one man who was talking before they left him alone with Akira. The imposter walked over to him, bring his arms up to pull at the black gloves tightly and a merciless smirk on his face. “Well, Akira, I see your wake now. Good. It won’t do for you to sleep through all the fun now would it?”

The imposter gripped Akira’s chin bring it up to look at him before slapping his face noticing now that his mask had been taken off as his cheek stung from the hit. Terror reflected out from his gray eyes as he was forced to look at the imposter again. “Aww…Akira, what happened to all that rebellious spirit you had?”

Akira heart ached at the words dread spreading throughout his body as the imposter loomed over him. “It must have burned away in the fire with the rest of you, right?” The imposter mocked mirth leaking into his voice waiting for Akira to confirm, but he didn’t move, too frozen in his terror, earning him another slap in the face.

“You’re nothing but a _Coward_ now. Only reason your still here is because of me right?” The imposter teased cruelly, wrapping his fingers around his neck, squeezing until Akira’s nostrils started flaring out for air. The hand moved up to Akira’s nose to clamp the nostrils shut with a cruel grin.

“You are going to be good boy and answer my questions or I will I have to kill you as slow and painfully as possible?” Akira’s metallic eyes steeled in a stare at the imposter determined not to answer him. “Or I could have the boys get your friend and I can kill him in front of you would you prefer that?”

The imposter said squeezing tighter feeling his fingertips dig into his throat, which felt like a fire had started along his throat into his lungs, which screaming for air. Dread of seeing Akechi dragged here pushed Akira to move his head up and down in response. The imposter’s hands loosened their grip on him, but did not let go of his neck as a promise to resume if he back out.

“That’s a good cowardly boy. Now let’s talk about your friends. Hmm…” The imposter said smoothly resting both hands on his shoulders now. “Do you know where they are exactly?” Akira shook his head.

“That’s no good. Are they in this city?” The imposter dug his fingers into his shoulder blades between the bones. Akira shook his head. “So left the city and you don’t know where they went correct?” Akira nodded his head.

“Very well let’s move on to something else. Do you know where Akechi is?” The imposter asked Akira, who hesitated in fear that if he told them they would go after Akechi. He didn’t want to betray Akechi after he had done so much for him already and he failed him so much. Look how his most recent failure had ended him up; he left just because he wanted answers now look where he was. Akira shook his head, but the imposter clicked his tongue at the answer. “You’re not being honest with me, _coward_.”

Akira rapidly shook his head deny it. “Trying to protect that filth won’t do you any good, Akira.”

“You don’t know me very well do you Akira. I lie a lot.” The imposter continued taking his hands off Akira to walk behind him, looming over him. Akira felt his malevolent presence behind him, making him scared as to what he was doing behind him unable to see him. He felt the hands grip his left arm, tightening around it and then twist it sending a wave of agonizing pain through his bones making him scream into the tape against his mouth and tears form at the edges of his eyes. “Now tell again do you know where Akechi is?”

Akira shook his head slowly through the painful haze. “Maybe, I should shine a little light on myself so you feel less inclined to protect him.” The imposter stood up and leaned forward to his ear, not let go of his arm. “I am murderer. I killed Wakaba, Futaba’s mother and countless others without shred of remorse for their lives or their families. I would have killed Okumaru without a second thought if I thought I could get out of it without dying at the Captain’s hands.”

“I am liar. I am the black mask that was hunting you guys in the metaverse. Loki was my first persona; Robin Hood is my second I got from you when we met. With Loki I can cause mental break downs. That train crash I caused that.” The imposter started laughing his other hand going to his right arm twisting it as well. Both Akira’s arms felt like they were going snap in half, tears streamed down his face, screaming against the tape again. He finally let go Akira, who slumped forward, panting heavily into the tape through his flaring nostrils, his arms humming with painful waves.

“So I will ask again. One. Last. Time. Do you know where _Akechi_ is?” The imposter asked sickeningly sweetly at the end. Akira starred at the concentrate floor with his thoughts swirling with the information he was given.

_Was it all that true, but his imposter he could lying_. Then he remembered Akechi’s discussion with him and how often he had lied. The black mask and outfit fit the truth more than the lies that Akechi told him or avoid telling him. Akira squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain, not physical, but emotional _._

_If it is true, does it matter now; no has died or had from a mental breakdown recently since Akechi joined them._ He and thieves had paid extra close attention to that activity since the mafia boss’s warning. Akira couldn’t forgive what Akechi had done yet, but if he was trying to atone then he could support him. Akira wouldn’t abandon him. Akira looked up the imposter defiantly and shook his head.

“I know you know where he is!” The imposter snarled at Akira before kicking the front of the chair he was sitting in, sending it flying backwards landing hard on his shoulder, forcing him to release grunt of pain.

The imposter walked over stepping on his legs hard sending stabs of pain up his body digging his heel into the bone causing him to scream into the tape once again. He stopped in front of his face crouching down and with a flick of his wrist he ripping the duct tape off Akira's face.

The imposter loomed over him gripping his chin bring up to his face before growling into his face, “Well, then if you’re not going to be useful. We might as well move on to the funniest part.” He laughed as his hand revealed a knife bring it up to his face to drag the back on long Akira’s cheek before the imposter descended on him to bring into the deepest part of hell he yet to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to stop for now. I have chapter 12 done I just want to look it over once more before I post it so most likely next week.  
> Insanity to Humanity is being worked on I just need more time iron out some details that I got mixed up so its more clear plus more edit of course so another month or so.


	12. Yakuza

 

Akechi ran down the hallway ambushing Shadows along the way down the hallway trying to find any evidence of where Akira had gone. He could feel himself starting to panic he promised to keep him safe he can’t lose him now after everything they went through. He was anger at Akira for leaving the safe room. He stops seeing a painting knocked off the wall and crumbled part of the rug small signs of a struggle, but it was all he had, glaring at the painting of Shido before running down the hallway. 

Akechi moved along the corridors the guards and yakuza shadows had increased, making him bit his lip in worry. He climbed into a vent as he navigated the layout of the ship to point trying to snippets of conversions of a stowaway had been caught by the dog and brought to the Yakuza for questioning. On one discussion let slip that the Yakuza were in the depths of the ship in engine room.  

Akechi moved through the maze of corridors and traps Shido’s Palace had in place. One was being turned into a mouse, probably due to his view of other people as vermin below him and not worth his time, pissing him off a little as he skittered to the other side that led to the engine room glad to be human again. 

Akechi scooped out the area spotting the cleaner and a group of Yakuza ahead guarding the doorway that led to the engine room. There was no other way into the room except through them at this point. He sighed as he checked his pockets he had some supplies but not enough for a battle. He didn’t have a choice if he wanted to get Akira back from them.  

“Hey cleaner.” Akechi shouted with rumbling growl undertone. 

“Oh look who's here boys it, Akechi, the boy detective. We’ve been looking for you.” The cleaner looked up from his lite cigarette letting a puff of smoke out as he spoke with a smug expression.  

“Well here I am.” Akechi said holding out his arms in show.

“I see that. I do believe we have something of yours.” The cleaner said taking out the cigarette into his left hand tipping off a little of the end of it.  

“That’s right. Where is Joker?” Akechi asked putting his arms down taking a relaxed looking stance but every muscle in his body was tense and ready to spring to life.  

“Ahead but we will have to have  _ chat _ first you and I.” The cleaner said straightening up and emphasizing the word chat making the yakuza around him stand up and gather around them in a show of power and intimidation technic. Akechi was familiar with their ways and technic having worked with them a number of times. 

“I am not here to talk. I just want my friend and then we will leave.” Akechi said stepping forward in his own show of strength and determination by showing no fear or weakness in the face of his enemies.  

“Oh you can have him back if he survives the interrogation.” The cleaner laughed throwing his cigarette to the ground stomping it out. 

“What do you mean?” Akechi asked narrowing his eyes hoping to get a feel for his friends current situation so he could begin to prepare now. 

“He only has to answer few questions about where your friends are. Well with the help of a friend of ours if he answered them then he should be fine.” The cleaner answered with a wicked grin.

“He would never tell you anything.” Akechi said defiantly. 

“Well then his mostly likely dead now.” The cleaner added with an evil glint in his yellow soulless eyes.

“For your sake, you better hope his alive, shit head.” Akechi growled angrily pulling off his black mask releasing Loki. “Now get out of my way!”

The cleaner laughed rolling back his shoulders, “I like your spunk too bad I have to kill you.” 

The cleaner transformed into a huge tall black humanoid creature with red eyes, two short pointy horns, and a wide grin in his bulky formed arms was a metal weapon long and thin with scythes on each end. It was a strong oni shadow named ongyo-ki. The yakuza gathered around them transformed into shadow tengu that taunted and laughed at him. 

Akechi went in for an attack with his sword the oni which defended against him easily throwing him back. He skidded back but did not fall. He turned pulling out his gun taking a couple of rapid fired shots that hit the oni but put very little damage on it. 

The oni brought his weapon high above his head before lunging forward at Akechi, who tried to dodge but was clipped by the attack from the weapon taking some physical damage. He got up panting summoning forth Loki to attack only for the oni to laugh as his attack had no effect. 

Akechi cursed under his breath trying to think about what he was learning. This persona had physical attacks, nullified dark, which meant he had dark attacks most likely. So the oni had to be weak to light attacks. He thought logically. He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t see the tengu attack him from behind pinning him to ground making him protest and struggle under their weight.

He looked up to see the oni mocking him, “Poor little detective thief trapped by the big bad Yakuza.” 

“This isn’t over yet.” Akechi shouted back, tried to remember how to do that luring attack he had done once or twice, but didn’t know he did it. Right now he really needed trying to remember the feeling the calling forth like for a persona but not to his inside but the outside himself calling them to him not from himself. He focused ignored the feeling of the tengus hurting him or the overwhelm presence of oni above him getting ready to beat him to a pulp. 

Akechi felt the feeling building until he released in call, “Come to me shadows!” 

Suddenly he felt the weight lift as he saw a white beast and a humanoid shadow in white welding a weapon fighting off the tengu. The names seemed to appear in his head making him call out to them in a commanding voice, “Cuchulain! Cerebus! Kill those tengu!” 

Both shadows nodded in understand and increased their attack on the tengu. Akechi summoned Loki once more to boost the shadows powers before turning to face the stunned oni that broke out of it as he approached glowering at him. The oni in its rage charged at him attacking him relentlessly not giving him any room to attack except countering and defending. The impact from the attacks lone were wearing him down, but he could see the oni was afraid of him that why he was attack like this now. 

Akechi smirked to himself throwing off the oni once more as it seemed to be running low on energy. He took his pause as an opportunity to summon Robin Hood and command him to shoot it with one of its arrows of justice.  The arrow of light flew through the air piercing the oni in the chest causing it to scream out in pain now seething with pain. The oni and Robin hood exchanged blows before shooting off more arrows making the oni growl and whimper at Akechi, who stood tall and smug at the persona. 

“Now who's trapped little yakuza.” Akechi laughed get a strange look in his eyes before shaking it off. The oni laying on the ground glowering at him as he passed him going towards the engine room door. Only few tengu left that his shadows would finish off soon. “Guard the door once you’re done make sure no one enters, once I have Joker and we safely make it to the safe room you may leave.” 

Akechi turned to leave when he saw shadow move in the corner of his eyes noticing just as he was smashed in the side sprawling to the floor and then heavy weight stomping on his leg making him scream out. He looked up to see the oni towering over him.

“Never turn your back on your opponent.” The oni glowered at him bending over to grab his leg. 

“Robin hood, Kougaon!” Akechi shouted a blind light surround them and the sound of a fading scream filled the air. He stood up limping forward the light dissipating to reveal the oni laying on the floor glaring at him. Akechi pulled out his gun aiming it at his head. “I was going to let you go and not kill you. But you forced my hand.”

Akechi squeezed the trigger firing off a single shot that lodge itself in the oni’s head before the shadow disaggregated into black dust. Akechi sighed putting his gun away clenching his teeth in disgust at himself and the yakuza forcing his hand once again. He wished he could stop killing. Maybe once Shido was stopped he would be free from this life. He turned limping towards the doors again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Work has been busy with doubles and such. I am going to post in bulk, so the last three chapters will up together.


	13. Dancing with myself

 

 

Akechi limped his way into the engine room to see a man sitting on top of Akira. The laughter and screams cutting into his mind. The man stood up facing Akechi shocking him to his core. He came face to face with in himself. The imposter grinned wickedly straightening up, a blood-stained knife in his black gloved hand dripping with blood and bits of flesh, and dull red eyes glared at him with a merciless glint in them. 

“Look who showed up, Akira.  _ Akechi. _ ” The imposter exclaimed letting out a hollow laugh. “Maybe, now you will believe what I told you from before. Not that matters now. Right, Akira?” 

Akira whimpered from under the imposter making Akechi anger increase again. “So this is how Shido sees me.” He muttered to himself before shouting at the imposter. “Let Akira go or else!”  

“Ah and ruin the fun. I don’t think so. Don’t you have anything better say,  _ Traitor? _ ” The imposter said making a vague gesture directing Akechi’s attention to Akira’s back now in his line of vision. Akechi wanted to vomit at the sight, but bit it back as his fury flared up overcome the feeling of sickness. Akira’s back had several cuts along his back etched into the barely healed burn wounds blood leaked around them and down his side around pooling. “A  _ Beautiful _ sight isn’t it.” 

“I’ll kill you, bastard!” Akechi growled his fury swirling around him like last time.  

“Oh don’t hurt my feelings like that… Or you will make Akira regret it.” The imposter pouted before morphing into a twisted smirk, stomping on Akira’s leg again making him scream. The scream faded into strained whimper and then he began to cough splattered on to the floor. “Drop your weapons and kick them near the door now. Oh don’t forget your mask can’t have you summoning any persona.”  

Akechi lurched forward but paused at the sight of the gun lazily being pointed at him. The imposter tilted his head at him with a crazed look on his face. Akechi threw his sword and gun towards the door and put his hands up slowly and moving forward again only to have the gun jerked at him again. 

“Do you really think I would let you near him? But I will make you a deal if you kill him I will let you go.” The imposter comprised throwing out his empty hand dramatically at the mass of twitch flesh on the floor below him.

“That’s stupid. I won’t kill or leave Akira here with a monster like you. Even if I did, I know Shido already has hit on me and would kill me the instant that I step out of this palace.” Akechi refused viciously baring his teeth at the imposter. 

“What terrible conundrum.” The imposter laughed moving around Akira to crouch in front of his face making Akechi want to move, but the imposter shook his head with tut tut sound and wiggle of his index finger as a warning not to move or he was dead or worse Akira would be dead. He lifted Akira’s head so he could look at Akechi, Akira looked so tired and worn down pale from the blood loss, his gray eyes dulled and unfocused. The flames and darkness in his chest conflicted against him wanting to strike the imposter down so bad to beat him until he begged for death for what he has done to Akira.  

“Oh don’t look at me that way. That’s how Akira ended up like this… Even after I told him about us.” Ice coldness washed down him at the words making him wide eyed and unsure. “Oh are you curious as what I told our dear  _ Akira _ .” The imposter purred with wicked twisted grin petting Akira’s head as he kept a firm grip on his head so he couldn’t turn away. “Come now, Akira. Why won’t you tell him what I told you?”  

Akira tried to speak but no sound came out, Akechi frowned as Akira struggled to speak only smallest of sounds came out. “Ak- …echi- … I…” The rest of the sounds were dead in Akira’s throat as he began to wheeze. 

“Aww I guess we had too much fun. I will just have to tell…hhmm.” Akechi watched as the imposter whispered into Akira’s ear something before turning back to him. “Like I said I told him everything from the lies about being their friends, to using them to kill Shido, to us being the Black Mask that kill all those poor people, and to top it off that we’re Shido’s son.” 

“What?! How do you know? If you know then Shido knows right?” Akechi stuck on the father part of the imposter’s speech. The dread and fear gripping at his heart, all his secrets exposed and judged by the very person he wanted to hide them from. 

“Yes I know everything, so Shido knows everything. I even know a lot about Akira here that you don’t know.” The imposter said pulling Akira into a sitting position in front of him smearing the blood beneath him. Akechi moved few steps forward before the gun was on him again tu tu waving at him. The imposter gripped Akira’s shoulder tightly, possessively, and aggressively. “Akira, he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Shido getting him arrested for assault and sent here for his probation, but Shido didn’t think he would this much of a problem until you told him his name you know. Shido would have put the hit out on Akira whether or not you betrayed him. Akira just knows too much. It’s too bad he didn’t remember Shido otherwise he could have taken him out earlier.”  

The imposter laughed at the irony of the situation and the truth reflected in Akira’s gray eyes, Akechi stunned that his father, Shido was the one that got Akira arrested and sent to Tokyo and it was ironic that he would be the phantom thief going after him now. He had ruined not just Akechi’s life, but Akira’s life, which had just as much reason to hate him for what he did.  “Did you know  _ traitor _ that Shido never really trusted you had you watched all the time?” 

“To be honest I shouldn’t be surprised at this point at the lengths Shido will go to succeed.” Akechi sighed at the thought of Shido watching his every move, but when he saw the smirk on the imposters face told him that he knew something more than that making him narrow his eyes suspiciously.  

“Oh Akechi still hiding  _ it _ even Shido could see  _ it _ which is one of the reasons that he went after the phantom thieves and did not rely on you.” Akechi didn’t understand what this imposter on about. “Oh I see you haven’t realized it yourself. Maybe I will tell you.” 

“Tell me what.” Akechi getting on edge, his muscles tensing as this imposter egged and teased him with infuriating smugness.   

“Or maybe I will show you.” The imposter stood up straight dragging Akira along with him close against his chest the gun firmly against Akira’s temple now.  A blooded black glove pushed the hair out of Akira his face smearing blood along his cheek making Akira cringe but unable to pull out of the imposters unwanted embrace. The hand bit into the back on his neck and the thumb pushed up his chin, with the imposter’s face only an inch away. 

Akechi didn’t dare move as his eyes darted between the gun and the two of them. His mind furiously working to try find out of this situation.  _ I have to get his attention back on me, then get Akira and that gun away from that imposter… _ His thoughts halted as vision went red and his blood ran cold at the sight.

The imposter had closed the distance descending on Akira, who flinched causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Akira struggle a little against the imposter, but couldn’t break from the arms and the gun made sure to make him pause in his movements. The imposter’s lips attacked Akira’s forcing his mouth open before biting on to his lip. Blood dripping down Akira’s chin with a tiny whimper against the violating contact from the imposter. The imposter pulled back to lick up the blood, Akira shuddered in disgust as tears slipped down the corners of his eyes. 

Loki roared in his ears at the rage and Robin Hood cried out injustice, Akechi would agree with them if he was already consumed with his own fury. The dark aura whipping around him as the imposter turned away from Akira to face him again. “Oh my, I am so scary.” The imposter leveled its gun on Akechi again.

“How dare you do that to Akira, to my friend, to my teammate, to my-” Akechi started before being interrupted.

“Akira’s your what, Akechi? I can’t hear you. Is that blabbing crazy talk or just stupid tongues of the trash.” Imposter cutting off Akechi’s words with a laugh as he yanked Akira close, rubbing his cheek against Akira’s cheek before lick it, making Akira shudder and try to turn away in the imposter’s arms before being pulled back roughly. “I think the words your looking for is your love.”

“What?! I don’t-” Akechi started bewildered feeling confused, angry, and frustrated unable to straighten out his own thoughts at the sight.

“Come now you can’t lie to yourself, traitor. I see right through you.” The imposter said drawlingly, tilting his head with sharp dull reds eyes on him.

“I never-” Akechi protested uselessly clench his hands into fists, shaking his head.

“Sure you have Akechi. Every time you’re around Akira you can’t take your eyes of him. When you two fight always in sync like a dance. You always stand as close as you can to him. You put your life on the line for him, risking even your own revenge for him.” The imposter pointed out as he turned to Akira again pulling him close to sway in a mimic of dancing with their bodies rubbing making Akira whimper in disgust. 

“That doesn’t mean I lo-” Akechi protest weakly his heart beating fast at being called out and rage at the show the imposter was putting on to get to mock him and hurt Akira. 

“Sure it does. Who could deny such beauty? Look at him Akechi. Can you truly say that you don’t.” The imposter said dragging Akira in front of him arms across his chest locking Akira in place and his head against his chest in resignation.

Akechi starred into those gray eyes peek pass the black curly bangs remembering everything they had been through all their subtle touches, exchanges, and actions they had happened. He hadn’t thought about love since his mother past away he never thought he would have that feeling. It was there, deep hiding in his heart unrecognizable to him from all the hate and revenge that consumed him. But there was that fear of rejection he got from all foster homes that had been devoid of love and had thrown him away as soon as they could. Would Akira return such a feeling, even after learn all his secrets. The cold fear filled him again, looking up at Akira again. 

“Oh my, are we afraid of falling in love again and being rejected by Akira. Well Akira after all you have learned about Akechi no one would blame you for rejecting this traitorous piece of trash. So do you love him?” The gun pushing back against the temple of Akira’s head as he starred ahead right through Akechi before blinking and refocusing on Akechi. There was a spark in those metallic gray eyes that wasn’t there before. 

Akira let small smile uncurl across his face before nodding, the imposter glowered at the response moving to say something, but a sudden bit of teeth grinding into his flesh of his arm that held Akira in place. The imposter shoved Akira away from him knocking him on to the ground between the imposter and Akechi. Akechi immediately took the chance Akira had given him and lunged forward kicking the imposter in the chest, sending the imposter to the floor, sprawled out before him, and the gun knock out of his hand and across the room.

Akechi moved towards the gun only to have the imposter grab his leg causing him to trip a little bring him down to one knee. He turned in time to see the imposter get up into a crouch. “That wasn’t very nice, traitor.”

“I never said I was nice, copycat.” Akechi getting up slowly as they eyed each other warily. The gun lay a few feet from them. They both twitched within a second leaping towards the gun push at each other trying to stop the other. They both dived towards it their hands outstretched for it. Akechi’s fingertips brushed the guns trigger before it was yanked out of his reach by the other.

“Ah ah you almost had me there traitor.” The imposter said laughing stand up straight over Akechi still on the ground glowering up at the other and clenching his fists on the ground. “But you won’t get another chance like that again.”

“There is always a second chance.” Akira said hoarsely, who had moved across the room during their fight and had grabbed Akechi’s discarded weapons, that he had slide to Akechi while the imposter was gloating and distracted by Akira. Akechi now had the sword in one fist and the other had his gun aimed straight for the imposter’s heart. 

“See you hell,  _ copycat bastard _ .” Akechi shouted squeezing the trigger release the bullet from the chamber that flew at its target. The imposter surprised expression at their outwitting him, tried to leap back but couldn’t make it out of the bullets range hitting him the right side just below the ribs. He clenched at the wound bending down trying to stop bleeding. 

Akechi was standing now moving over to Akira helping him up to stand. Akira hissed in pain leaning on Akechi with his limp tried to keep his weight on his good leg. They started to move towards the door when a bullet flew pass them making them turn towards the imposter seeing him aim his gun at them with crazed mad look in its expression the dark aura around it. “I won’t let either of you leave,  _ traitor _ ,  _ coward _ .” 

Akechi looked around trying to find something to stop the imposter so they get away from him or take him out for good. Akira nudges Akechi nodding to the panel on the wall, before focusing back on the mad man in front of them. “Fine have it your way.”

Akechi pulled his gun aimed at the imposter, who growled at them his hand shaking with gun in it. At the last minute, he took his shot at the panel causing the flood gate to fall between, but not before the imposter shot of a bullet that grazed Akechi’s left side. On the other side of the flood gate they could hear the screaming and rant of the mad Akechi imposter. 

They turned slowly made their way back towards the safe room picking up Akira’s weapons and mask from where the Yakuza kept them. Cuchulain and Cerberus still waiting on the other side nodded at them escorting them back to safe room as previously commanded. Akira and Akechi lean on each other as they limped and dragged their bodies along the halls until they got to the closest safe to travel to the other safe room quickly. Cuchulain and Cerberus disappeared once they were safely inside the room unnoticed by the boys at the time. 

Once they arrived they slowly patched themselves back up, the whole time since the fight with the imposter they were silent. It wasn’t long before they passed out where they sat. Not noticing the alert on Akechi’s phone. 


	14. Escape

“Akechi” a voice saying his name echoed through his head. “Akechi.” The fog started too left only to be replaced by aching muscles and stiffness. “Akechi.” He opened his eyes to see Akira leaning over him; the events of yesterday flooded his mind of Akira knowing all his secrets, of the fight with the yakuza and his imposter, Akira’s wounds, and the supposed feeling love between them. 

“Akira, what is it?” Akechi asked blushing a little at their position. Akira looked bit better a lot more color and more rested, relieving Akechi. 

“You seemed uncomfortable and restless, plus I think we should eat and get more medicine in our systems.” Akechi nodded in agreement with Akira. Akechi pulled the bag of food he got from the kitchen sharing some with Akira, eating in an awkward silence not making eye contact. Once they were full they helped each other get the medicine before moving over to the bed. Akechi was turning to go to the other bed when arms encircled him in an embrace from behind, giving him a sense of déjà vu. 

“Akechi, join me in the bed.” Akira whispered against Akechi’s back making him stiffen at the words and closeness. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Akechi said turning away. 

“I think we should talk about… what has happened, Akechi.” Akira said seriously, waving him over. 

“I… Alright.” Akechi sat on the bed next to Akira, who sat against the headboard. 

“Akechi, I have to ask what the imposter said was it true?” Akira asked going right for the kill making Akechi think of their previous discussion and all the lies he had told only to have his imposter out him.

“…” Akechi didn’t answer his fear of the rejection at the answer would bring. 

“It’s okay if it is Akechi, at the time had already made a decision that I would support you no matter what and whatever had happened in the past can stay in the past.” Akira said in reasonable tone, reaching across taking Akechi’s hand squeezing it gently.

“Akira, I don’t know what to say.” Akechi said staring at Akira’s hand not able to look into the other’s eyes.

“Just tell me the truth Akechi; I can’t be there for you if you don’t tell me anything.” Akira pushed firmly.

“I…” He let out a sigh before turning away feeling his walls slowly crumbling around him as Akira picked at them apart. “Yes what he had said was true about me being the black mask and the work I did for Shido.”

“And you have been doing this for years?” Akira asked remembering the lie about a few months but Akechi could hear Morgana talk about pancakes while at the tv station. 

“Yes since I was fifteen when I found my father. I wanted nothing but to get close to him and get my revenge in the way possible.” Akechi explained the memories of the lonely missions by himself and the vengeance that had consumed his life since his mother died and was casted out by the system into the horrible foster homes thanks to his father. 

Akira nodded. “Because of what happened to your mother and you.”

“Yes… I didn’t know then that there were other ways. I didn’t have a guide like you did. I was by myself, always by myself.” Akechi got a distant look in his eyes blinded by the past, Akira reached out for him again to bring him back to the present. 

“But now you’re not.” Akira pointed out squeezing Akechi’s hands with a small smile.

“True I am not now. But you and your friends-” Akechi said timid smile the worry still staining his face.

“Our friends.” Akira corrected firmly and warmly. 

“-Our friends showed me a different way of fighting and I grew to regret my previous actions. I can’t take them back or bring back all the people I hurt and killed from my actions.” Akechi tone lowering, thick with guilt and remorse, and his expression darkening in its pain.

“No, you can’t but your atoning for them now by helping us stop Shido and saving everyone the correct way.” Akira compromised with reassuring tone. 

“I am.” Akechi paused looking up at Akira with determination, but soften at the end with sadness. “I won’t ever go back to that way of life but I don’t think our friends will forgive me.”

“No, I don’t think they will nor will I.” Akira said seriously before softening his tone and taking Akechi’s hand and looking into the bright red eyes. “But I think we can help you atone and work towards a better future then maybe one day you can have that forgiveness. You’re not likely to be convicted due to the metaverse unknown by the public or any solid evidence. Their most likely not going to take Shido seriously once he does confess to his crimes.” 

“I know but if we need too I will testify against him for not just my own satisfaction of seeing him rot in a jail cell for rest of his life, but he had done to you and everyone else. After what he has done he deserves nothing less than that.” Akechi sighed closing his eyes with resigned nod, Akira watching him closely feel the conviction in his words and knew he would if it came to that.

“I agreed, but I don’t think we will have to go that far if everything works as it should.” Akira agreed to his statement, but did not seeing them needing it if everything went as planned, even if it didn’t they would make a back plan just in case. 

“Akechi, one more thing I will keep your secret of what you have done for now. But you should tell our friends the truth.” Akira purposed. 

“What if they turn against me?” Akechi leaning back the fear crawling along his insides.

“They won’t and if they do I will stand by you no matter what Akechi.” Akira said firmly.

“Thanks, Akira.” Akechi replied feeling words echo in his core.  

“No problem, Akechi that’s what friends are for.” Akira said offhandedly with a smile.

Akira and Akechi stare in silence not sure how to bring up the next part of their discussion that they knew would be more personal to them both then the previous.

“There is one other thing that is bothering me… well not bothering me but distracting me.” Akechi awkwardly let out coughing a little to try to clear his throat of the cold tense feeling of emotion.

Akira looked up at him humming sound for him to continue. 

“What the imposter said about us loving each other, do you- I mean I-” Akechi stuttered trying to get his point of across, flushing a bit as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Akira turned to face Akechi fully with a serious expression, but his gray eyes were molten with a fire he had never seen before. “Yes, Akechi, I love you.” 

“Really?!” Akechi exclaimed unsure of how they came to this point. 

“You doubt me.” Akira said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. 

“A little. No one’s loved me since my mom. I thought I was unlovable by this point in my life. Not that I had much of a love life.” Akechi rambled on nervously before stopping and shaking his head to compose himself again.

“Hmmm. I always thought you had girls crawling all over you.” Akira jeered. 

“Yes but I don’t want that kind of attention. They could never understand me. I mean the real me.” Akechi explained, and then added in a low whisper. “Plus I am not attracted to women but they couldn’t know that, that would have ruined by reputation.”

“I could see that.” Akira said seeing Akechi’s point with all his fame and the need to use it in first place, before continuing to heart of the discussion. “So do you love me Akechi? That’s what the imposter was implying before. Do I understand you, Akechi?”

Akechi blushed looking away. “I think I do, but I have never been in love before…”

“Well, I do know a thing or two about love. So I can help you out.” Akira flirted shamelessly even giving him smirk full of intent and promises.

“Oh really? Are you good with the ladies too then should I be jealous already.” Akechi asked half-jokingly and half-curiously. 

“I won’t deny my magnetic personality that has the ladies flocking to me, but…” Akira turned to face Akechi reaching out to caress his cheek in his hands. Akechi could feel the rough abuse skin of the warm hands that were so gentle ran across his smooth soft skin of his cheek filled with emotion. “But I have eyes for one person they have no need to be jealous tho I won’t deny it can be very sexy.”

“Akira!” Akechi snapped at Akira blushing a little with his upset expression. 

“I am just kidding… maybe” Akira laughed smiling at Akechi.

“Can you take this seriously?” Akechi roared half-heartedly knowing Akira was doing this on propose to lighten their mood and to let him know nothing would change just between them until they were ready now that they know understood each other.  

“Never!” Akira cried out pulling Akechi into a hug smirking devilishly. 

“You’re impossible!” Akechi grounded out closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of the hug before pushing him away.

“But you love me anyway.” Akira laughed and Akechi smiled at him. 

 

 

 

Akechi checked his phone after they fell asleep on the bed together side by side, blinking at the bright light of the phone frowning as he read the messages. 

Futaba: Hey Sojiro is leaving now to get you guys. I am going to let him take my cell phone with him so he text you when his in the city.

Futaba: Akechi, meet me one block down from the diet building. I will be there in 6 hours.

Futaba: Akechi, I am in the city. It will be a half before I arrive stay low until I arrive and be on time.

“Damn it.” Akechi cursed causing Akira to sit up slowly looking over at him.

“What’s up?” Akira asked yawning.

“Sojiro is in the city we have to go.” Akechi hurriedly snapping Akira fully awake. “Here get your clothes on and I will pack up the stuff. Then we can give you, your medication once we are safely in the car.”

“Got it, Crow.” Akira saluted him sitting up not feeling as bad today but he most likely would have a lot of scarring from the torture and integration by the imposter. He got his clothes on careful of his braces and wrappings that they had redressed before. Akechi grabbed the bag throwing stuff into it once he was done he got his boots on and turned to Akira, who finished putting his boots on too. He held out a hand for Akira to take making the other smirk at him before the clasped their hands together.

“We are most likely going to have to run to the exit no stops, Joker.” Akechi exclaimed.  

“You got it, Crow.” Akira affirmed. They stepped through the door, running at full speed down the hallway towards the stairs. Alerting guest shadows making the scream and shout in disgust at their behavior, passing some guards that immediately set the alarms off in the palace. 

“Well there goes the quiet escape.” Akira laughed limping after Akechi trying to keep moving as fast as possible Akechi ended up dragging him at some points, his legs just weren’t ready for such strain.  Akechi looked back to see the horde of guards chasing them as they ran down the second set of steps. 

“We’re not going to make it at this rate, Joker.” Akechi said looking back at the struggling Akira, knowing they had no choices. He bent down scooped him up making Akira yelp, ran at full speed towards the last set of steps. 

“Loki, distract them!” Akechi commanded watching the black and white demon appear and lunge at the shadows.

Akira smirked at Akechi making him groan in response knowing whatever came next would not be good and full of mischief. “Hey, Crow. I would like to take you out on a date when this is over.” 

“If we survive. Sure, Joker.” Akechi snorted before grounded out a reply as they pushed through the crowd. 

“Ever optimist, Crow.” Akira tilted his head back chuckling a bit at him. 

“I am just being realistic, Joker.” Akechi replied shortly breaking out of the crowd.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Akira said so softly that Akechi almost didn’t catch it as they came out onto the deck. The shadows roaring in rage and he could hear familiar voice cursing as they jumped out of the palace into streets. Their phantom thieves’ costumes gone replaced with their previous dirty clothes making Akechi click his tongue in disgust. They slowed down as not to alert the morning working crowd of their presence as they moved along the shadows down the block as instructed. They made it down a couple of feet before seeing a car pull up next to them the window rolled down.

“Need a ride kids?” Sojiro asked pulling down his sunglasses with a raised eyebrow.

“Boss! Thank god. Let’s get out of here.” They said climbing into the car speeding off out of the city towards safety. Akira and Akechi shortly relief set in dissolving into a light slumber. Their dreams filled with unsure future worries and hope of starting something new that would lead to their victory. A victory filled with less pain and more heart.

 

Fin

 

....To be continued in the squeal  _ Rising Flames _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now. This is the first of the trilogy, I am still working out the next story Rising Flames. I have to plan out the rest and then start writing it so don't expect it for a couple of months, especially if I want to post in bulk again and edited on time. I hope you all enjoyed this first story. 
> 
> Insanity to Humanity is just about fixed, I just need to add a few scenes and then I will edit it all and post it in bulk like this one.


End file.
